Entre dos mundos
by g4c
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando Castle le dice a Beckett que Nikki va a ser "algo golfa"? Esa es la idea para este fic, donde nuestra inspectora favorita tendrá que combinar su trabajo diario con otro trabajo nocturno ;)
1. Capítulo 1

¿Recuerdas esta conversación?

_Beckett: ¿Esa inspectora tuya, exactamente cuánto se va a basar en mí?_  
_Castle: Pues no es muy lista y es algo golfa._  
_Beckett: ¿De qué vas ahora, de listillo o de graciosillo?_  
_Castle: De graciosillo._  
_Beckett: Hummm._  
_Castle: Nah, en serio, no tendrás nada de qué avergonzarte. Va a ser muy lista, muy avispada, muy guapa, muy buena en su trabajo,... y algo golfa._

(1x04, minuto 4:00 watch?v=pDsRIrRijKU )

Digamos que me he pasado un poco con el "un poco golfa" pero... me apetecía escribirlo. Mi primer fic. Por favor, sed sinceros ;)

Puedes descargar los primeros 10 capítulos de este fic para leer en tu ebook (formato .epub, .mobi y .pdf) desde un enlace que he puesto en mi perfil!

* * *

Un sexto sentido le indicaba a Nikki Heat que algo iba a ocurrir, así que cuando vio a aquellos dos hombres entrar al salón todas sus alarmas internas se dispararon a la vez. La policía. Hora de largarse.

Dio un último trago a su copa, se colgó el bolso al hombro y se disculpó del hombre que tenía al lado con la excusa de ir al lavabo. Recorrió la habitación en dirección a la cocina mientras varios pares de ojos masculinos la recorrían con la mirada.

Por suerte, atravesó la puerta trasera de la mansión sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, y en cuanto sintió el frío invernal colarse por debajo de su elegante pero a la vez provocativo vestido se maldijo internamente por haber dejado atrás su abrigo. No era tonta, sabía que en apenas unos minutos la casa se llenaría de policías, y ella no podía estar allí cuando eso ocurriera.

Había un par de coches aparcados en la calle que reconoció inmediatamente como propiedad del FBI, e intentó pasar desapercibida, pero en la oscuridad nocturna no se percató de la presencia del agente que salió de su escondite para cortarle el paso y pedirle un carnet.

El hombre que tenía delante era muy joven y se le notaba nervioso, probablemente recién salido del entrenamiento. Rubio y musculoso, parecía decidido a enfrentarse a ella, que repasó mentalmente sus opciones. Desde luego, enseñarle la placa no estaba entre ellas. Era demasiado tarde para fingir una borrachera y no estaba segura de que el chico no optara por dispararla en un hombro o algo así si salía huyendo. Nikki se acercó a él mientras se debatía entre quitarse los tacones para correr más rápido y no delatarse con el ruido, o quedarse con los zapatos y proteger sus pies de los obstáculos que cubrían los oscuros callejones de Nueva York. Con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca, le dijo que se había dejado el carnet en el abrigo, dentro de la mansión. A escasos centímetros de la oreja del chico, le susurró que estaba helada de frío, y le pidió que le prestara su chaqueta mientras paseaba su mano por el escote del vestido. Ningún hombre era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, y este pobre agente no sería una excepción.

El joven, totalmente descolocado ante la mujer, no tuvo tiempo de oponer resistencia cuando ella empujó una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y le quitó la pistola mientras caía al suelo.

-Lo siento - se disculpó ella al oír un pequeño gemido cuando el peso del rubio hizo retumbar el suelo.

Para cuando el joven levantó la cabeza su compañero ya estaba corriendo tras Nikki, que dobló la esquina pocos segundos antes que su perseguidor.

No es fácil correr con unos tacones de 10cm y un bolso que te va golpeando a cada zancada, pero Nikki ya estaba más que acostrumbrada, así que no tardó en escuchar cómo la respiración del hombre que la seguía se iba haciendo cada vez más trabajosa, e iba quedándose cada vez más atrás. Parecía haber tomado la decisión correcta respecto a su calzado. Se permitió entonces girar la cabeza para hacerse una idea más precisa de la situación. Comprobó que, en efecto, era un solo agente el que corría tras ella, y que ya estaba bastante mayor. Por un momento le preocupó haber hecho más daño del que pretendía al joven, y estuvo a punto de caer de morros por distraerse. Así que simplemente descartó la idea y aceleró aún más, tratando de pensar en cómo desaparecer.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas a esas horas, así que no había manera de perderse entre la multitud. ¿Dónde habría una boca de metro cercana? Tardó un par de minutos en situarse, porque no conocía muy bien esa zona, pero pronto recordó que había una apenas a un par de manzanas.

La velocidad de ambos fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Nikki comenzaba también a notar la fatiga... aunque estaba segura de que su "amigo" no aguantaría mucho más.

Siguieron corriendo por callejuelas durante al menos dos kilómetros, mientras Nikki esperaba su oportunidad. Escuchó cómo el hombre que la seguía caía al suelo por una baldosa suelta que ella acababa de saltar. Perfecto. Fue lo único que la detective necesitó para desaparecer de su vista tras la esquina del callejón y esconderse junto a unos cubos de basura situados a pocos pasos de la boca del metro.

Como era de esperar, el agente ni siquiera se planteó la opción de que ella no hubiera bajado y pasó corriendo por su lado sin percibirla entre las sombras.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Nikki, "ya era hora". Metió la pistola que aún sostenía en su mano derecha en el bolso, se quitó una piedrecita que se le había metido en el zapato y se levantó sin esperar a que su respiración se calmara. Tenía que salir de ahí, y sería una larga caminata a casa si no encontraba un taxi libre. Al menos ya no tenía frío. Así que, aún con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, puso rumbo a su apartamento con paso ligero. Aquellas situaciones eran las que más le gustaban, las que la hacían sentirse realmente viva.


	2. Capítulo 2

Con este capítulo se entiende algo mejor de qué va a ir el fic, espero que os guste! ;)

* * *

Cuando Nikki por fin cruzó la puerta de su apartamento a las 2 de la madrugada, lo primero que hizo tras descalzarse fue tirarse en el sofá y marcar el número de Lyah. No le apetecía mucho contarle a su jefa que había perdido a uno de sus mejores clientes, pero era una conversación que no podía posponer. No es que tuviera miedo de su reacción, ni mucho menos. Aunque tenía fama de ser una de las madames más estrictas de la ciudad, las unía una relación muy especial y por eso la trataba diferente que a las otras chicas.

Dos tonos bastaron para que atendiera a su llamada:

-Nikki, ¿qué pasa?

No era habitual que la llamase cuando se suponía que estaba con un cliente, su voz sonaba alarmada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien,... pero no sé si Garrot volverá a llamar. Hemos ido a su partida de póker, como otras veces, ya sabes, y todo iba bien hasta que ha aparecido el FBI. Me he escapado por los pelos, la verdad.

Nikki no podía seguir sentada, así que se levantó y fue hacia su habitación esperando la reacción de su jefa.

-¿Crees que podría traernos problemas?

-Lo dudo. Hay un par de agentes que podrían reconocerme, pero llevo la peluca y voy bastante maquillada - la tranquilizó mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vestido. - Además, habrán arrestado a bastantes, no creo que se preocupen por mí, a no ser que alguno tenga el orgullo herido, en cuyo caso podrían arrestarme por agresión a un agente, y evasión a la justi-

-¿Has agredido a uno? - la interrumpió Lyah, asustada, mientras Nikki se acordaba de que también le robó el arma.

-Solo un poquito... El caso es que estarán entretenidos y no creo que Garrot confiese que su "novia" es en realidad una prostituta.

-Por la cuenta que le trae.

-Por la cuenta que le trae - coincidió.

Nikki sonrió, nunca le había preguntado a Lyah cómo evita que los hombres incumplan sus reglas y la verdad es que no está segura de querer saberlo. Simplemente se alegra de poder confiar en ella y sentir su protección.

La voz al otro lado de la línea la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Está bien, gracias por llamarme. ¿Vienes mañana a verme?

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿tengo algún cliente nuevo esta semana?

-Mmm, espera que te lo miro.

Nikki aprovechó la espera para quitarse las últimas horquillas de la cabeza y deshacerse así de la peluca rubia que llevaba. Para cuando se levantó y se dirigió al baño a quitarse el maquillaje, Lyah ya había vuelto a coger el teléfono:

-Pues sí, como me dijiste que estabas empezando a aburrirte de los habituales te he apuntado a uno con muy buena pinta para el martes. ¿Te viene bien?

-En principio sí, pero ya sabes...

-Sí, ya sé. Y tú ya sabes que no logro entender por qué no dejas tu trabajo. O por qué no dejas esto.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Lo sé. En fin... creo que te va a encantar, es guapo, tiene los ojos azules,... y no te voy a contar más. Me ha dejado un vestido que quiere que te pongas, por cierto.

-Vale, me paso mañana y lo hablamos, que ya me estoy metiendo en la cama.

-De acuerdo, que descanses.

-Buenas noches.

Nikki colgó el teléfono y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. La carrera había agotado la escasa energía que le quedaba después de un duro día de trabajo en la comisaría, así que no perdió mucho más tiempo para deslizarse bajo las sábanas y poder dormir por primera vez más de 5 horas seguidas desde la semana pasada.

* * *

El cansancio acumulado hizo que la detective Katherine Beckett durmiera hasta bien entrada la mañana. Los gritos de sus vecinos de abajo fueron los que acabaron por despertarla, y cuando levantó la cabeza, todavía con los ojos medio cerrados para mirar el reloj de su mesilla de noche, se sobresaltó ante la hora. ¿Se había dormido?

Entonces los acontecimientos de la pasada madrugada volvieron a su mente, y al darse cuenta de que era domingo, volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas.

No tardó en levantarse a por un café, tomar una ducha caliente y elegir uno de sus vestidos. Cualquier otro día que hubiera despertado en su cama, habría ido a correr un poco, pero, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente con la carrera de anoche?

Además, tenía asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar su tiempo. A pensar en qué hacer con el arma que aún estaba escondida en su bolso, por ejemplo.

Así que mientras la limpiaba, asegurándose de eliminar completamente sus huellas, decidió que lo mejor sería devolvérsela a su dueño. No podía tirarla en cualquier parte, ¿qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba y la utilizaba para cometer algún crimen? Ella era policía, y su deber era devolverla. Ya se le ocurriría cómo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Kate bajó a la morgue muy pronto aquella mañana de lunes. No tenía ningún caso que resolver y se aburría, sin embargo, su mejor amiga sí que estaba ocupada.

-Anda, Lanie, solo un café. Seguro que a tus amigos no les importa esperar.

-A mis amigos muertos no, pero a mis jefes vivos sí.

La detective sonrió al ver que la forense se quitaba la bata:

-Tú invitas - le dijo, todavía a regañadientes.

Kate abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar y fueron juntas hasta la cafetería más cercana a la comisaría mientras Lanie le confesaba a la detective que había conocido a un hombre estupendo aquel fin de semana.

Ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar de dos sorbos de café cuando los teléfonos de ambas reclamaron su atención.

-¿No querías un caso? - le preguntó Lanie con una sonrisa irónica antes de contestar a su móvil.

-Beckett - contestó ella, mientras se encogía de hombros para que su amiga la viera.

Veinticinco minutos después llegaron juntas a la escena del crimen, y ambas se horrorizaron al darse cuenta de que la víctima era un niño de apenas unos 7 años.

La detective se odió a sí misma durante un segundo por haber estado aburrida, pero no tardó en recordarse que ella no tenía nada que ver con el desalmado que le había hecho eso al pobre chiquillo.

Lanie ya estaba agachada junto al cadáver, y como Esposito y Ryan aún no habían llegado, se acercó a uno de los policías uniformados para que la informaran. No es que la ayudaran demasiado: simplemente sabían que una vecina había llamado aquella mañana tras encontrarse al pequeño en el callejón, oculto entre los cubos de la basura. Pero no sabían ni siquiera quién era.

Lanie tampoco podía darle muchos más datos: llevaba muerto unas 5 horas, estrangulado y con marcas de ligaduras en las muñecas por haber estado atado. Algunos moretones de varios días en el cuerpo podían indicar maltratos, pero tendría que hacer radiografías para estar segura de que no habían sido provocados por otra causa. No llevaba nada que lo identificara, y el sucio pijama con el que estaba vestido no tenía ningún bolsillo.

Tras tomar algunas muestras del callejón y echar un vistazo a los contenedores de basura, la forense se llevó el cuerpo consigo a la morgue, y Kate se quedó con Ryan y Esposito hablando con los vecinos de los edificios cercanos.

Unas horas después, y sin haber obtenido ningún resultado, los tres decidieron irse a comer y continuar con la investigación una vez tuvieran el estómago lleno.

Sin embargo cuando Kate se marchó a las 8 y media, no habían conseguido siquiera averiguar la identidad del niño, y las radiografías de Lanie no habían servido más que para indicar que era un muchacho sano y normal.

Todas las víctimas eran importantes para Beckett, pero cuando eran tan jóvenes... Le daba tanta rabia no avanzar en el caso que ni siquiera una noche como Nikki Heat la ayudó a aliviar la presión que se le había instalado en el corazón.

Por eso, salió sigilosamente de la habitación 308 del Palace, tras haber satisfecho a su cliente de la noche, y en vez de dirigirse a su apartamento, puso rumbo a la 12 con la idea de continuar con la investigación.

Aquella tarde habían repasado todas las fichas de niños desaparecidos pero ninguno de ellos coincidía con su víctima. Sin embargo, no les había dado tiempo a consultar todas las listas de los niños que se habían ausentado a clase en los colegios de la zona, y eso estaba acabando de hacer Kate cuando se quedó dormida sobre su mesa.

Esposito la despertó un par de horas más tarde dejando un café caliente y cargado frente a ella.

-¿Este es tu concepto de fiesta?

La detective levantó la cabeza, aún algo confusa, y comprendió la pregunta al seguir la mirada de su compañero y darse cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el vestido de anoche.

-No pensaba quedarme dormida, quería darme una ducha y cambiarme antes de que empezara a llegar todo el mundo - le explicó mientras aún se frotaba los ojos para despertarse, sin acordarse del maquillaje. - Pero no he descubierto nada.

-¿Y cómo es que tu cita ha terminado aquí?

Kate se encogió de hombros y tras agarrar la taza de café, su bolso y su abrigo, se dirigió a los vestuarios con intención de asearse y ponerse alguna de las mudas que guardaba en su taquilla para estas ocasiones.

Aquel martes tampoco fue demasiado fructífero, así que la detective fue poniéndose cada vez de peor humor. Al final decidieron ampliar la búsqueda por más colegios, pero no podrían hacerlo hasta que éstos estuvieran abiertos para pedirles la lista de ausencias, por lo que se marcharon frustrados a casa alrededor de las 7 de la tarde.

Ésto le dio tiempo a Kate para cenar, echarse una siesta, darse una ducha, y prepararse para su nuevo cliente misterioso con el vestido azul que él mismo había escogido para la ocasión.


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias por las reviews! :) Espero que este primer encuentro os guste.

* * *

Nikki entró al bar con paso decidido y tras echar un vistazo alrededor, se sentó en el último taburete de la esquina. Aunque normalmente era buena separando sus dos mundos, hoy no conseguía quitarse el caso de la cabeza. Los que involucraban a niños eran siempre los que más la afectaban emocionalmente.

El joven camarero la sacó de su ensimismamiento al saludarla mientras le servía un Martini. Ella le sonrió al recibir la copa: no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando allí pero era un hombre agradable que recordaba desde el primer día qué solía tomar Nikki.

Su conversación duró apenas unos segundos, porque un cliente lo llamó desde el otro lado de la barra, así que la detective volvió a quedarse sola, jugueteando con la copa entre sus dedos.

Miró la hora en el móvil, su cita se retrasaba apenas un par de minutos pero no le gustaba esperar. Y menos con un cliente al que no conocía.

Guardó el teléfono en su diminuto bolso y se retocó un poco el vestido, que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. Notó a alguien sentarse a su lado y levantó la vista. La camisa que él llevaba, a juego con su vestido, le indicó que era el hombre al que estaba esperando.

-Hola - la saludó con una agradable sonrisa, mientras hacía una seña al camarero para que le sirviera lo mismo que ella tomaba.

-Hola - le respondió ella, agarrando el rabo de la cereza sumergida en su copa y poniendo en marcha sus técnicas de seducción.

Su cara le sonaba muchísimo, y estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que lo veía en el bar.

-Nikki, ¿verdad? - ella asintió, llevándose el fruto a los labios. - Yo soy Richard, y tengo que decirte que te ves estupenda en ese vestido.

¡Claro! Él era Richard Castle, uno de sus escritores favoritos.

-Gracias - le respondió, mirándolo intensamente y jugueteando con la cereza entre los dientes. Lo había dejado sin palabras, completamente hipnotizado. - Sé quién eres, he leído tus novelas. ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

En circunstancias normales no habría piropeado los ojos, precisamente, pero el hombre que tenía delante realmente era atractivo y el color de su camisa había sido cuidadosamente elegido para resaltar el azul de su iris. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a tener clientes famosos, pero ¿Richard Castle? Lo admiraba tanto... y sus novelas la habían ayudado a superar circunstancias difíciles.

Richard tragó sonoramente. Estaba acostumbrado a andar rodeado de mujeres, pero estaba seguro de que ninguna lo había mirado jamás de esa forma. Nikki realmente lo deslumbraba.

-Y dime, Richard, ¿qué te apetece hacer? Porque a mí me apetecería muchísimo meterme en un jacuzzi, con las burbujas masajeándome la espalda mientras me lees alguna de las aventuras de Derrick Storm... - le tentó, cerrando los ojos en un suspiro. Vale, era más una fantasía suya que de él, pero ¿por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad? Ya se le ocurriría la forma de compensarle.

-Hay... hay jacuzzi en mi habitación - respondió él. _"Hay jacuzzi en mi habitación"_, ¿en serio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Se reprendió a sí mismo, pero esa mujer lo tenía atontado.

-Perfecto - dijo ella simplemente. Se metió la cereza por completo en la boca y fue sacando el rabito lentamente. Él ni siquiera había tocado su copa, incapaz de apartar la vista de sus labios: lo que realmente necesitaba ahora era agua fresca.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para que la guiara a su habitación, notó que el bolso vibraba. Metió la mano, sacó el móvil mientras se disculpaba por la interrupción y contestó a la llamada sin apartar la vista de Richard:

-¿Qué pasa Lyah?

-¿Estás en el bar? - preguntó su jefa al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Ha llamado tu cita de hoy para cancelarla, al parecer ha tenido que salir de viaje por trabajo urgentemente.

-Pero eso no puede ser, estoy hablando con... - Nikki frució el ceño comprendiendo que se había equivocado al suponer que Richard era su cliente de la noche.

-¿Nikki? - la llamó su interlocutora al haber dejado la frase a medias.

-Sí, sí, vale. ¿Entonces? - se giró hacia la barra para sacar del bolso la pequeña libreta donde llevaba un registro de sus actividades nocturnas.

-Ve a casa, ha dicho que concertaría otra cita la semana que viene.

-¿Mañana tengo a alguien?

-Sí, a Steve, también en el Four Seasons, a las 10. Lo de siempre.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana - se despidió mientras apuntaba la cita en la libreta.

-Hasta mañana - cortó la llamada.

A Richard no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud de Nikki, pero esperaba que sus planes siguieran en pie.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó, tratando de volver a establecer contacto visual con ella.

Nikki se planteó seriamente dejarse llevar por una noche con ese atractivo hombre que la sonreía y le tendía una mano, pero por otra parte se le presentaba la oportunidad de seguir trabajando en el caso que la traía de cabeza desde hacía un par de días. Estaba cansada, y segura de que aquello sería un error lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Después de todo, Richard Castle alardeaba de todas sus conquistas, y ella debía cuidarse bien de mantenerse alejada de la prensa.

-Lo siento, pero te había confundido con otra persona - le contestó simplemente mientras volvía a hurgar en su bolso para sustituir la libreta por una diminuta cartera. - ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

-Me lo dijo el camarero, suelo verte por aquí - la contestó mientras ella dejaba veinte pavos sobre la barra y se levantaba para marchar. - ¿Por qué no te quedas y charlamos un rato? - lo intentó de nuevo él.

-Ese rato te saldría muy caro - le dijo con una sonrisa. Él no tardó en unir cabos y entender la indirecta.

-Tengo dinero, y estoy seguro de que merecería la pena - la siguió hacia la salida, no pensaba renunciar tan pronto.

La detective decidió que con las normas de Lyah de por medio merecía la pena el riesgo, así que se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones para encararlo y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído:

-No te haces ni idea.

Sacó una tarjeta de Lyah de su bolso, se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa, pasando su mano por su torso y desapareció por la puerta, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

* * *

AlwaysSerenity, no, Castle es Castle. No vi razones por las que él necesitara un "pseudónimo" ;) Y aunque no es el chico de ojos azules al que esperaba... tampoco está mal, ¿no? Jejejeje.


	5. Capítulo 5

Gracias por las reviews! Mientras os guste, seguiré escribiendo ;)

* * *

Nikki Heat se quedó con ganas de echar un polvo con su escritor favorito, pero pensó que había merecido la pena cuando se le ocurrió otra forma de averiguar quién era el chico asesinado. Tras maldecirse a sí misma por no haber pensado antes en ello, Kate comenzó a llamar a los hospitales de la zona donde había aparecido el cuerpo en busca de niños que hubieran sido atendidos en urgencias por caídas u otros accidentes que pudieran haberle dejado tantos moretones.

No hubo resultados en ninguno de los cuatro hospitales más cercanos, pero no pensaba desistir tan rápido. Siete llamadas y tres niños que podían pero no habían resultado ser su víctima después, la detective Beckett por fin obtuvo el nombre de su pequeño: Jack Miller.

Era un gran paso adelante en la investigación, por fin podrían hablar con sus padres, principales sospechosos al no haber denunciado la desaparición de su retoño.

Mientras su ordenador se encendía, sonó su móvil: otro cadáver, otro niño asesinado.

Kate Beckett se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió hacia la escena del crimen sin pararse siquiera a desmaquillarse. De nuevo, fue la primera en llegar, antes incluso que Lanie, que apareció 5 minutos después aún con cara adormilada:

-Dormir es bueno para el cutis, ¿sabes? - le dijo, aún algo molesta por haber tenido que salir de la cama a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Si tienes algo útil para mí te consigo un café.

Lanie se dejó caer al lado del cadáver (porque no se puede decir que se agachara ni arrodillara), y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Mujer, de unos 5 años. Solo lleva muerta un par de horas, estrangulada, como el anterior. Tiene mar-

-Se llamaba Jack - la interrumpió.

-¿Quién?

-El niño del otro día, se llamaba Jack.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo?

-Aún no.

Lanie afirmó con la cabeza, y ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio. Eran niños, maldita sea, niños indefensos que no habían podido hacer daño a nadie.

-También la han atado, pero ésta no tiene golpes ni magulladuras - continuó Lanie poco después.

-Y a ésta no se han molestado en esconderla.

-¿Alguna pista que pueda decirnos quién es?

Beckett supuso que no, porque solo llevaba puesto un camisón, y ésta vez no les valdría con los hospitales. Pero Lanie, tras echar otro vistazo, sonrió:

-Sí, lleva una cadena al cuello, pone "Sara" y "25/05/2008" en el reverso. Creo que me he ganado ese café.

-Marchando. ¿Algo más?

Lanie negó con la cabeza:

-No hasta que no me traigas mi café - bromeó.

Kate se alejó para cumplir su promesa, sabiendo que su amiga en realidad necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de poder darle más datos.

* * *

De nuevo, los vecinos no pudieron aportar nada útil: no sabían quién era la pequeña y no habían visto ni oído nada. Pero esta vez no importaba realmente. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que lo único que debían hacer era consultar las partidas de nacimiento de niñas nacidas el 25 de mayo de 2008 y cuyo nombre fuera Sara. Y la detective Kate Beckett no tenía un pelo de tonta.

Por eso, para cuando el sol salió por completo aquella mañana de miércoles, ya conocían la identidad de ambos muchachos y los tres inspectores de policía se dirigieron a la residencia de los Miller.

Los padres de Jack coincidían en que no querían que la policía se involucrara, pues era lo que les habían pedido los secuestradores del pequeño. La noticia de que su niño había aparecido muerto hacía ya dos días los dejó sin habla y provocó que la madre del chico tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

Tras hablar con ellos mientras Ryan y Esposito examinaban la habitación de Jack, Kate estaba bastante segura de que realmente se trataba de un secuestro y de que los padres no habían tenido nada que ver. El análisis de sus dos detectives estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no podían descartarlos del todo, ¿cómo podían no haber oído la lucha que evidentemente se había producido en aquel cuarto cuando el pequeño trató de resistirse?

La declaración de los padres de Sara Morgan era similar: alguien se había llevado a su hija mientras dormían y tras enviarles una fotografía de la pequeña, les habían dicho que la liberarían a cambio de un rescate si no involucraban a la policía.

Pero aquello no eran simples secuestros. ¿Por qué si no matas a los chiquillos sin llegar a pedir un rescate? Definitivamente, algo se le escapaba, pero debía averiguarlo pronto porque si no, lo más probable es que otro niño apareciera muerto en menos de 48 horas.

Como ambas víctimas iban al mismo colegio, hablaron con los profesores y la tarde se les fue volando. Lanie no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarles, pero ellos sí habían descubierto algo: el señor Miller y el señor Morgan se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Para Kate Beckett no existen las coincidencias en una investigación de homicidio.

Los mandó llamar y mantuvo una charla con ellos que se alargó durante un par de horas, pero no le aportaron ningún sospechoso que quisiera hacerles daño a ambos.

Los tres detectives coincidieron en que lo más lógico era pensar en alguien del colegio, que conociera a Jack y Sara. Un vistazo rápido a los antecedentes del resto del personal les reveló que uno de los conserjes tenía un pasado bastante cuestionable... pero no había tenido nada que ver con menores. No lo descartaron. En cualquier caso, no había razones para detenerle, lo que tenían que hacer era hablar con otros empleados, otros niños y sus padres, pero no podrían hacerlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Kate resopló mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla. Con los brazos cruzados, miraba su pizarra sin ninguna idea de por dónde continuar la investigación. Notaba la pesadez de su cuerpo, estaba cansada.

-Vale, chicos, vamos a hacer una cosa - les propuso mientras se estiraba, intentando desentumecer sus músculos -: mañana por la mañana vosotros vais al colegio y yo mientras voy a casa de los Miller y los Morgan a ver si hay alguna coincidencia entre las listas de conocidos que les he pedido que me hagan. Intentaré sacarles algo más.

Ryan y Esposito se limitaron a asentir.

-Bien, pues a casa - les dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía rumbo al despacho de Montgomery para informarle de cómo iba la investigación.

Una mano en su hombro la detuvo, y al girarse descubrió que pertenecía a Esposito:

-Tú también deberías descansar - le dijo muy serio.

Kate simplemente afirmó. Tenía cita con Steve, pero para las 1 de la madrugada solía terminar con él, así que en realidad no le estaba mintiendo, y tendría algunas horas para dormir.

-El capitán me ha dicho que como me encuentre aquí mañana cuando llegue me mandará a casa al menos dos días, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, Esposito.

Éste suspiró ante la sonrisa de niña buena que le estaba dedicando la inspectora.

-Nosotros te ataremos a la cama si hace falta, ¿verdad bro? - intervino Ryan, ofreciéndole el puño a su compañero para que se lo chocara.

-¿Ni siquiera vais a invitarme a cenar antes? - preguntó ella, haciéndose la escandalizada.

Beckett soltó una carcajada cuando Esposito bajó la cabeza mientras negaba. Ryan se había quedado con la mano en el aire en dirección al detective, y cuando se dio cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras se puso nervioso, abriendo la boca sin lograr soltar más que balbuceos.

Kate simplemente se dio la vuelta, cogió su abrigo y se despidió con una sonrisa:

-Adiós chicos.

-Hasta mañana - dijeron ambos a la vez.

Ella se había marchado para ahorrarle el mal trago, pero Esposito no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

Y entonces, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, recordó la cara con la que había dejado a Richard Castle en aquel bar la noche pasada. Sin poder resistirse, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Lyah para saber si la había llamado.


	6. Capítulo 6

_No sé si os lo he dicho ya, pero intentaré colgar uno de cada dos días._

_¡Gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir! ;)_

* * *

El despertador de Nikki sonó a las 7 de la mañana. Remolona, pospuso la alarma y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a aprovechar otros 10 minutos de sueño. Había dormido genial. Las camas de las suites del Four Seasons eran de sus favoritas, y aquella mañana había amanecido sin compañía: toda entera para ella.

Steve solía marcharse a l de la madrugada y le dejaba que disfrutara de la habitación, que ya estaba pagada de todos modos. Era un hombre de negocios casado que rondaba los 45 y que solía recurrir a sus servicio veces al mes, así que Nikki sabía lo que le gustaba. Era un millonario fácil de complacer que la trataba muy bien. Simplemente estaba atado a una mujer con la que se llevaba a matar, y con la que tenía 3 hijos.

3 hijos. El recuerdo del caso en el que estaba trabajando fue suficiente para espabilarla del todo y hacer que se levantara por fin de la cama. El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos, sobre todo el del baño, que eran baldosas, así que se dio prisa en meterse bajo la ducha. Una ducha hidromasaje que la ayudó a entrar en calor y relajarse del todo.

Pero no fue Nikki Heat quien abrió la mampara y salió de la ducha, sino la dura detective Kate Beckett, dispuesta a atrapar por fin al despiadado asesino que había sido capaz de robarles la vida a aquellos pequeños.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, tras pasar por su casa a recoger algo de ropa (ya no le quedaban mudas limpias en la taquilla de la comisaría) y desayunar, Kate tocaba con firmeza a la puerta de los Miller.

La madre de Jack fue la que abrió la puerta de la mansión. Había estado llorando, sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos la delataban, y la detective supo enseguida que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a la policía de nuevo en su puerta, y aunque al principio se quedó mirándola con tristeza, pronto reaccionó y la invitó a pasar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ya han atrapado a quien lo hizo?

-Aún no, pero poco a poco vamos avanzando en la investigación. Tiene que tener un poco de paciencia.

-¿Cuándo podremos verle? - le preguntaba una madre con el corazón destrozado.

-Puede ir a la morgue hoy mismo si lo desea... pero no podrán enterrarle todavía - le respondió la detective, adelantándose a su próxima cuestión.

La mujer simplemente asintió, con la mirada perdida.

-Escúcheme - le dijo Kate, cogiéndola de la mano y tratando de que la mirara. - Vamos a coger a su asesino. ¿De acuerdo? Pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Otro asentimiento.

-Gracias - susurró la mujer, incapaz de evitar que nuevas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Kate estuvo con ella algunos minutos, tratando de tranquilizarla aunque fuera inútil. Como no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, finalmente se disculpó de ella, con la lista de conocidos de la familia en la mano.

Suspiró mientras entraba en el coche. Hablar con los familiares de las víctimas era muy difícil, doloroso. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. Pero necesitaban a alguien que hablara con ellos, necesitaban a alguien que los tranquilizara. Ella había necesitado a alguien, y no lo había tenido.

Arrancó el coche y se incorporó al tráfico, rumbo ahora al hogar de los Morgan.

Esta vez la recibió una mujer del servicio, que disculpó a sus jefes alegando que no se encontraban bien y no deseaban hablar con nadie. En realidad, no necesitaba charlar con ellos, así que tras conseguir la lista que había ido a buscar, volvió sobre sus pasos y ya en el coche, llamó a Esposito.

-Tengo las listas, ¿cómo vais vosotros?

-Aquí vamos, poco a poco. Mucha gente con la que hablar, cada uno dice una cosa... pero creo que el conserje no tenía ni idea de qué le estábamos hablando.

-Tal vez solo sea buen actor.

-No se me engaña tan fácilmente.

Beckett se rió.

-¿Tengo que recordarte aquella vez que...?

-No.

-Hmmm. Vale, pues avisadme cuando acabéis, o si encontráis algo. Yo voy a comisaría a echar un vistazo a las listas, aunque a primera vista creo que tenemos bastantes coincidencias.

-Genial - comentó irónico.

-Os veo luego.

* * *

La frustración había vuelto a invadirla tras dos horas comparando las malditas listas. Demasiados conocidos en común, demasiado años compartidos... demasiados posibles asesinos. Así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, y si el patrón se repetía, se les acababa el tiempo. "Una víctima más y no tendré que seguir investigando", pensó para intentar animarse, pero con fastidio. Si había tres muertos, se consideraba que había sido un asesino en serie y el FBI metía sus narices. Lo más probable es que no le permitieran seguir participando en el caso.

FBI. Eso la hizo recordar la pistola que aún tenía guardada en su apartamento. Tenía que encontrar la forma de devolverla, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Si iba directamente a las oficinas federales y entregaba el arma harían demasiadas preguntas. Demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder sin delatarse. ¿Y si la enviaba por correo? ¿O dejaba un paquete?

Un café apareciendo ante sus ojos la hizo volver al presente, y le agradeció a Esposito el gesto con una sonrisa.

Pero esa era toda la alegría que tenía para ella: no habían descubierto nada. Suspiró y dio un largo trago a su café, que estaba muy caliente. Apoyó el vaso en su escritorio y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Los tres se quedaron mirando la pizarra, cuya columna de sospechosos estaba vacía.

De repente, Kate dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento, una nueva idea cruzando su mente:

-¿Y qué tal si utilizamos los medios de comunicación? Hemos intentado ocultar la noticia, quizá lo que debamos hacer es avisar a los padres - los chicos la miraron sin comprender. - Quiero decir, seguro que esta noche se llevan al siguiente niño dejando una foto, diciendo que no avisen a la policía y que llamarán pidiendo un rescate, aunque nunca lo hagan. Si avisamos a los padres de que estén atentos y que avisen a la policía rápidamente tal vez tengamos alguna pista y nos dé tiempo a salvar al siguiente.

Aunque los chicos estaban de acuerdo, a Montgomery no le parecía muy buena idea. Iba a cundir el pánico, sería muy mala prensa, no podían estar seguros de que fuera a volver a atacar, el remedio peor que la enfermedad,... blablabla. La detective trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero "_Estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera de atraparlo, inspectora_". Y no hubo quien lo sacara de ahí.

* * *

La tarde transcurría tranquila cuando Kate notó cómo vibraba el móvil que tenía silenciado y adivinando que sería Lyah, se disculpó de los chicos para hablar con ella en privado.

Cerró la puerta de la sala de descanso mientras descolgaba y se acercaba el teléfono a la oreja:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada, tranquila. Solo era para decirte que tienes la noche libre.

Nikki frunció el ceño involuntariamente, extrañada.

-¿Y eso? ¿No tenía cita con Joshua?

-Ya no.

-Pero-

Lyah la interrumpió.

-Es un regalo, descansa.

-No estoy cansada.

-No me importa. Descansa. Y no te preocupes, te pagaré.

-No quiero que me pagues por no hacer nada.

-Tampoco me importa.

Nikki empezaba a exasperarse.

-Lyah...

-Chst. No me discutas.

Suspiró audiblemente, para que su jefa la oyera a través de la línea.

-¿Ha llamado alguien nuevo? - preguntó esperanzada, casi sin darse cuenta, enrollando un mechón de pelo con su dedo índice.

-Sí, un tal... David McDonald, pero le he descartado - su cara pasó de la esperanza a la desilusión, y se alegró de que Lyah no pudiera verla.

-Ah, vale - contestó simplemente, dejando caer la mano que jugaba con su pelo.

Pero sí podía oírla, y debió notar algo en la voz de su amiga porque preguntó suspicaz:

-¿Quién esperas que te llame?

-No, nadie - contestó rápidamente. - Solo era... curiosidad.

Lyah decidió no insistir. Nikki se maldijo a sí misma porque era incapaz de engañarse: esperaba su llamada. Cada vez estaba más arrepentida de haber dejado esfumarse la oportunidad de pasar la noche con su escritor favorito. Y después, maldijo a Richard Castle por no haberla llamado.


	7. Capítulo 7

_¿Nada de comentarios? :(_

_Creo que este capítulo os gustará más. A mí es el que más me gusta hasta ahora, excepto tal vez en el que se conocen. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el cuerpo de Jack apareció en aquel callejón, y no habían avanzado más en el caso.

Como no habían tenido más víctimas, sin nuevas pistas la investigación no podía continuar. Nuevos crímenes ocurrían cada día en las frías calles de Nueva York, y la escasez de recursos de los que disponía la policía habían obligado al capitán Montgomery a exigir a su mejor inspectora que dedicase su tiempo a otros homicidios. Y a pesar de sus protestas, el caso de los niños había quedado guardado en un cajón de su escritorio.

Pero Kate Beckett no lo había olvidado. Ella era tozuda, pocos casos se le habían resistido en los años que llevaba siendo detective, y éste no iba a ser uno de ellos.

Junto con las de la investigación del asesinato de su madre, las pocas pistas de la muerte de los pequeños adornaban ahora las paredes del despacho de su casa. Aprovechaba sus escasos ratos libres en los que no moría de sueño tratando de averiguar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a esclarecer lo ocurrido.

Pero lo cierto es que no había descubierto nada nuevo.

Tres semanas habían pasado también desde que Nikki se encontrara con Castle en el bar de aquel hotel, y eso era precisamente en lo que pensaba mientras iba sentada en un taxi camino a una cena con el escritor.

Él había tardado más de dos semanas en ponerse en contacto con Lyah, razón por la que la parte orgullosa Kate no quería acudir a esa cita. Y por mucho que le costará reconocer que había estado esperando su llamada y sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho ni sentido, estaba enfadada.

En cualquier caso, la curiosidad de Kate (¿por qué había tardado tanto?) y la profesionalidad y deseos de Nikki habían ganado la batalla y por eso ella estaba a punto de entrar a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante en el que no había estado antes.

Las dimensiones del establecimiento le permitieron situarlo enseguida: sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, con una copa de vino, esperándola.

Por un momento, sin estar muy segura de por qué, estuvo a punto de huir, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron ese pensamiento simplemente desapareció de su mente, y avanzó hacia él.

Con caballerosidad y una sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó para coger su abrigo, apartarle la silla y ayudarla a sentarse.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vino?

-Por favor -aceptó ella.

No estaría muy contenta por haberla hecho esperar, pero ante todo, Nikki era una profesional (en sus dos facetas), así que volvió a adoptar su actitud provocativa y sensual.

-Un restaurante muy bonito -le comentó, alabando su elección -, nunca había venido aquí.

-Me gusta porque es pequeño, romántico,... Y el dueño es amigo mío. ¿Tienes hambre?

El olor de los espagueti carbonara que estaban compartiendo en la mesa de al lado hizo que su estómago respondiera por ella, provocando que Richard dejara escapar una carcajada y Nikki se contagiara de ella. De hecho, Kate llevaba sin probar bocado desde el desayuno, pero como había tenido un día de locos no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta ese momento.

-Pidamos ya la cena entonces -dijo él mientras le hacía otra seña al camarero, esta vez en dirección a las cartas.

Estuvieron en silencio hojeando el menú durante un par de minutos. Nikki en realidad no estaba concentrada en la lectura, sabía desde el principio que tomaría lo mismo que él, o si no, los espagueti de la mesa contigua.

-¿Qué vas a tomar? -preguntó Richard al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no miraba la carta, sino a él.

-¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

-Yo he preguntado primero -se quejó, hipnotizado por ella.

-Pediré lo mismo que tú.

-¿Y cómo sabré qué es lo que te gusta? -Nikki se encogió de hombros. - ¿No me puedes dar una pista? -Nikki negó - Me lo pones difícil... - volvió a quejarse, poniendo morritos. Era una pequeña venganza por parte de la detective.

-Ah, no hay nada fácil en la vida, Richard, pero estoy segura de que con tu experiencias sabrás cómo complacer a una mujer, en todos los sentidos -le contestó Nikki mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Él tragó saliva sonoramente y enseguida se le iluminó la cara. Obviamente ya sabía qué iban a tomar.

Cuando se acercó el camarero, Castle le susurró al oído su elección, sin perder de vista a Nikki, que le regaló una de sus juguetonas sonrisas.

-Entonces, ¿nada de temas personales? - era una de las normas, nada de preguntas acerca de su vida.

-Exactamente - le confirmó ella.

-Pues vaya, de qué vamos a hablar, ¿del tiempo?

Nikki se rió.

-Bueno, tú puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-¿Y monopolizar la conversación? No sería cortés por mi parte, y menos en la primera cita.

-Esto no es "exactamente" una cita.

-Es verdad, lo siento. Es que... se me hace un poco raro.

-Oh, vamos, Richard, ¿nunca has pagado por sexo? - ella sonó más sorprendida de lo que había pretendido.

Tras fruncir un poco el ceño, extrañado, Castle negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he tenido necesidad. Tampoco es tan raro - se defendió.

-No, supongo que no - le concedió ella. - De todas formas... ¿nunca has invitado a una copa en un bar a una mujer con la única intención de acostarte con ella?

Él reflexionó un momento, fingiendo estar pensativo:

-La verdad es que mis dos matrimonios me han salido bastante caros.

Ambos se rieron.

El camarero interrumpió su conversación. Cuando les sirvieron, a Nikki le agradó descubrir que el plato principal de su cena serían los espagueti. Para alegría de Castle, una sonrisa sincera iluminó su rostro, y ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de que el estómago de Beckett volviera a rugir indignado, reclamando su atención.

-Vale - continuó ella después de meterse el tenedor, cubierto por algunos espagueti, en la boca -, olvídate de que has pagado por esto.

Se tomó un momento para pensarlo, mientras él también empezaba a comer:

-De acuerdo, si tú haces lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

-A que seas tú misma.

Contestó simplemente, y al ver que ella iba a replicar, trató de explicarse mejor:

-No, no me refiero a... ya sé que no puedes hablarme de tu vida y que hay algunas normas. Es solo que...

"Para ser un hombre que se ganaba la vida con las palabras, se le enredan mucho", pensó Nikki, tratando de contener la risa.

-Quiero decir... Sé tú misma, piensa que esto es una cita normal con un tío que has conocido en un bar... No tienes que complacerme, comerme con los ojos continuamente ni estar de acuerdo conmigo en todo solo porque sí. No es que no me guste es solo que... noto cuando sonríes de verdad y no quiero sonrisas falsas. Quiero que seas solo tú.

Aquello la pilló desprevenida, ahora ella era la que se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y volvió la vista a su plato, ahora un poco avergonzada.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te apetece hablar?

No necesitó mucho para encontrar un tema neutral que les entusiasmaba a ambos:

-¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo creaste a Derrick Storm?

La velada avanzó con rapidez entre charlas y risas. No hablaron de la vida de Kate, pero apenas fue un problema porque las novelas de Richard, sus dos matrimonios y su hija Alexis dieron conversación para largo. Y cuando él ya se había cansado de hablar, descubrió que su cita era una ávida lectora y que compartían gustos literarios.

Tras la cena, fueron a uno de los clubs más selectos de la ciudad donde bailaron juntos y se provocaron el uno al otro durante horas.

Ya agotados y entre risas, a las 5 de la madrugada se metieron en un taxi camino al Four Seasons, donde acabar una noche tan divertida como realmente se merecía.

-Hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien - confesó Nikki, tirada en el asiento trasero del vehículo, apoyada en el pecho de su "cita".

-Me alegro - respondió él con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver. - Y lo mismo digo.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, pero no en un silencio incómodo, sino disfrutando del momento y de su mutua compañía.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿sigue en pie lo del jacuzzi? - preguntó Richard mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de la peluca rubia de Nikki.

-Oh, desde luego que sí - le respondió ella, girándose para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara. - Pero podemos empe-

El sonido del móvil de Kate la interrumpió. Con un suspiro y un gesto de fastidio lo sacó de su bolso y contestó:

-¿Qué pasa, Esposito?

Evidentemente solo había una razón por la que su compañero la llamaría a esas horas, así que simplemente esperó a que se lo confirmara. Chascó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

Castle llamó su atención.

-Espera un momento.

Se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y tapó el auricular.

-No pasa nada si tienes que irte.

-Yo... es que...

-No puedes contármelo, lo sé. De verdad, no pasa nada - le susurró mientras le apretaba la mano libre para tranquilizarla.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y volvió a colocarse el móvil:

-Voy enseguida.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, y después de mirar con cara de disculpa a Richard, le pidió al taxista que la dejara allí mismo, sabiendo que solo estaba manzanas del escenario del crimen.

-De verdad que lo siento, Lyah te devolverá tu dinero.

Él negó, mientras ella se bajaba del coche.

-Lyah no tiene que devolverme nada, ha sido una noche estupenda y estoy deseando repetirla. Incluso aunque me dejes así.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

-Te prometo que te compensaré.

Y se alejó moviendo intencionadamente las caderas, sonriendo, sintiéndose observada por él, y sabiendo que si se giraba le encontraría mirándole el culo.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Toca capítulo cortito, lo siento! Cuando termine os cuento por qué._

_Gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a las "María" y AlwaysSerenity, que sois las que más os pronunciáis! ;)_

* * *

A Nikki Heat le había fastidiado la llamada de su compañero. Y no solo porque fuera domingo.

No era la primera vez que, por ser detective, tenía que dejar a alguno de sus clientes de manera inesperada, no: sus dos trabajos no eran nada fáciles de compaginar. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que jamás se había quedado con tantas ganas.

Tenía que reconocer que era un caso de los gordos, por eso la habían llamado a ella: habían matado a un congresista de un balazo en su propia casa.

Por desgracia, aquella mañana, no fue capaz de concentrarse demasiado en el asesinato: estaba irritada por la llamada, cansada por la falta de sueño, enfadada consigo misma por estar distraída... y se sentía tremendamente excitada.

A mediodía dejó a Ryan y Esposito haciendo algunas llamadas y revisando el correo electrónico del congresista y se fue a casa a dormir un rato, ya recuperaría las horas aquella noche si hacía falta. En cualquier caso, no es que el capitán fuera a pedirle explicaciones.

De camino a su apartamento, decidió llamar a Lyah:

-¿Diga? - contestó una voz, notablemente adormilada.

-Lyah, soy Nikki, ¿te he despertado?

-Mmm-hummm.

-Lo siento. Solo te quería comentar sobre el nuevo, Richard Cas-

-Ah, sí - la interrumpió ella. - ¿Te gustó? Tenía muy buena pinta.

-Me lo pasé muy bien, Lyah - sonrió Nikki al recordar la cena y la discoteca. - Estuvimos bailando hasta las 5.

-Bien. Pues si vuelve a llamar ya te lo paso a ti.

-Volverá a llamar, tuve que irme cuando íbamos camino del hotel. ¿Tengo a alguien esta noche?

-No. Nada hasta el martes.

-Genial - suspiró Nikki. - ¿Qué tal si le llamas y le preguntas si le viene bien esta noche?

-¿A quién? - preguntó Lyah, confusa.

-¡A Richard! - contestó Nikki divertida, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de su puerta.

-Ah, sí, perdona - bostezó. - Aún estoy dormida... ¿Querías algo más?

Nikki se rió, dejando el abrigo y el bolso a los pies de su cama.

-¿Vas a llamarle o no?

-¿No deberías dormir? - la oyó preguntar mientras se pasaba el vestido por encima de la cabeza y se deshacía de sus tacones.

-Voy a dormir ahora... me estoy metiendo en la cama - vale, Lyah tenía razón, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle.

-Como quieras, pero ahora déjame dormir un rato más.

-Buenas noches - sonrió Nikki, quitándose el sujetador y acurrucándose bajo las sábanas, más contenta por la posible cita de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Y recordando lo pegados que habían estado mientras bailaban, con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Pero Nikki no tuvo un sueño tranquilo, sino uno protagonizado por Richard Castle donde su imaginación reescribió el final de la noche anterior como a ella le hubiera gustado que ocurriera: volviéndose loca entre sus manos en el jacuzzi de una de las suits del Four Seasons.

Lejos de levantarse satisfecha dos horas después, aún lo deseaba más. Si tan sólo con su imaginación podía hacerla sentir un placer tan intenso, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando fuera real?

* * *

_¿Por qué un capi tan corto? Pues porque el final no lo había escrito así en un principio... pero como quiero que la historia siga siendo T, pues al final ha quedado así._

_O sea, que hay una versión muy M del final que publicaré en un oneshot aparte si me lo pedís._

_Y ahora... ¿me dejas un comentario? ;)_


	9. Capítulo 9

Para quienes queríais que subiera la versión M, la podéis encontrar aquí: /s/9155845/1/Entre-dos-mundos-escenas-M

¡Gracias por los comentarios! ;)

Para compensar lo cortito que quedó el capi anterior, este es el más largo hasta ahora. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Kate colgó su teléfono y rellenó un par de informes para dar por terminada la investigación. Había sido un caso de lo más rutinario y sencillo. Se recostó en la silla para coger algo de fuerza antes de levantarse: casi no había dormido, y el baile de la noche anterior le pasaba factura. Tenía la espalda dolorida, pero sus pies eran los que más se quejaban.

Se cambió en la comisaría, vistiéndose con un vestido sencillo y elegante, pero sin bajarse de sus tacones. Tampoco se puso más maquillaje del que llevaba. Richard Castle la quería auténtica, ¿no? Pues esa noche iba a prescindir hasta de la peluca.

Sentía que podía confiar en él, lo cual era bastante absurdo porque apenas lo conocía... pero su instinto le decía que no se había equivocado al aceptar una cena en su apartamento. En su apartamento.

De acuerdo, no era la primera vez que iba a casa de alguno de sus clientes, pero... ¿tan pronto? Siempre les conocía mejor antes. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ella creía conocer al escritor, que le había contado cientos de detalles de su vida mientras comían uno de los mejores platos de espagueti que jamás había probado. Además, no era ninguna chiquilla indefensa, por favor, sino una detective experta con varios años de experiencia enfrentándose a criminales... y tratando con hombres. Y Richard Castle no era un criminal. Sí, había robado un caballo de la policía, ¿y qué? Todos hemos cometido locuras en algún momento de nuestra vida, no había hecho daño a nadie. Excepto al orgullo del agente que se dejó robar, claro.

Sonrió para sí misma en la parte trasera del taxi, que disminuía ya la velocidad porque acababa de llegar a su destino. Nikki pagó al conductor y se bajó del vehículo.

No, se le podía acusar de infantil y mujeriego, pero... ¿acaso no era ella la que estaba deseando divertirse con él y se acostaba con hombres por dinero casi a diario?

Hasta Lyah se había dado cuenta de que estaba más impaciente de lo normal: lo que tenía que hacer era tirárselo y acabar con esa tensión sexual que los unía de una vez. Él conseguiría lo que quería y se marcharía, y ella seguiría con su vida de siempre. Sencillo.

Entonces... ¿por qué se notaba cada vez más nerviosa según se acercaba a su puerta?

Bajó del ascensor y suspiró antes de llamar, para tratar de relajarse. Ya estaba bien de tanta tontería.

Justo cuando acercaba su mano al timbre se abrió la puerta, y una sorprendida jovencita casi chocó contra ella.

-Hola - la saludó Nikki, también sorprendida.

-Hola... eh, ¿eres Nikki?

Más sorprendida ahora porque la muchacha conociera su nombre, asintió lentamente.

-Yo soy Alexis - le dio dos besos. - Vale, pues... bueno, pasa, pasa... - la animó a entrar - se ha duchado y vestido hace tiempo, pero... está en su despacho, escribiendo, es esa puerta de ahí.

-De acuerdo, gracias - contestó Nikki algo cortada. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarla entrar a su casa sin más?

-Yo... tengo que irme, voy con algo de prisa - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y luego chilló. - ¡Papá, Nikki está aquí!

Se despidió con la mano de ella y salió por la puerta como un huracán.

-Adiós - contestó la detective, aunque Alexis ya se había marchado. Desde luego, alguien debía decirle a esa chica que no puedes dejar entrar a alguien en tu casa así como así.

Se quedó esperando un momento a que Richard saliera a recibirla, pero no parecía haberla oído, así que al final optó por dejar su abrigo y su bolso sobre una butaca e ir a buscarle.

No pudo evitar la tentación de echar un vistazo alrededor. No es que el loft fuera mucho más grande que su apartamento, ni la decoración era nada del otro mundo... no. Lo que lo hacía especial es que era el hogar de su escritor favorito. Aquí habían nacido muchas de sus grandes novelas, pensó mientras acariciaba una de las cuatro columnas que la rodeaban, sintiendo el tacto frío en su palma.

Dirigió entonces la vista hacía las estanterías donde descansaban cientos de libros, y pudo verle a través de ellas. Comprendió enseguida por qué no había escuchado el grito de su hija, ni los tacones de ella al acercarse: estaba escuchando música. O al menos tenía unos auriculares enormes en las orejas. Sentado en una de las butacas de espaldas a Nikki, con las piernas dobladas y el portátil sobre ellas, aporreaba rápidamente las teclas. Estaba escribiendo.

Nikki se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y la empujó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. Casi podía ver cómo manaban las palabras, cómo se iba construyendo una historia... y le parecía algo mágico, ¿cómo iba a interrumpirlo? Así que se quedó allí, apoyada en la estantería con una sonrisa inconsciente en la boca, simplemente observándolo. Estaba en casa de su escritor favorito y estaba siendo testigo de cómo nacían sus historias.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Richard dio un pequeño bote al mirar el reloj, lo cual sacó a Nikki de su ensimismamiento y la hizo reír. Más aún cuando vio cómo él se ponía nervioso y se levantaba lo más rápidamente posible, casi dejando caer el portátil al suelo.

Carraspeó en cuanto él se quitó los cascos para hacer notar su presencia, y casi lo mató del susto. Una nueva carcajada escapó de los labios de Nikki, mientras él se recuperaba.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí? - quiso saber.

-Justo acababa de llegar - mintió ella. - ¿No te has levantado porque me has oído llegar? - preguntó inocente.

-No, yo... es que... iba a... - comenzó a balbucear él.

-No pasa nada - siguió riéndose ella. - Al menos estás vestido.

-Sí, sí... es que me he terminado de prepara demasiado pronto y... bueno, estaba inspirado y me he puesto a escribir... y se me ha ido la hora.

-No pasa nada - repitió ella. - ¿Eso que huelo es cena?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí... creo - se acercó a la cocina y abrió el horno. - ¿Alexis? - preguntó más alto.

-Se ha marchado al dejarme entrar - informó mientras le veía leer una nota que la muchacha debía haber dejado en la encimera.

-Vale, la cena no estará hasta dentro de... - volvió a mirar el reloj - 10 minutos. Creo que ya has visto más o menos toda la casa... ¿una copa de vino?

Ella aceptó y le vio rebuscar entre algunas botellas.

-Tienes una hija muy guapa.

-Sí, no sé a quién habrá salido.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Y además, cocina de maravilla. Ya verás, ella ha hecho la cena.

-¿Nos hace la cena y la echas de casa?

-No... no la he echado de casa... ella ya tenía planes esta noche.

-Lo siento, no debí... - se intentó disculpar Nikki.

-No pasa nada. Puedes decir lo que te dé la gana.

-¿Está bien que me haya visto? Quiero decir... sabía quién era yo y...

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes, está acostumbrada a verme con... - dejó la frase a medias - bueno, con muchas mujeres.

Nikki se rió, y él la miró confuso.

-Ya sé la fama que tienes, Richard Castle. Pero no seré yo la que te pida explicaciones de nada.

Y siguió riéndose.

-Uy, mi hija ya se encarga de eso, te lo aseguro.

-Debe ser difícil para ella.

Nikki volvió a morderse la lengua.

-Lo es. Ve a su madre muy de vez en cuando, la echa mucho de menos - bebió de su copa antes de continuar. - A veces creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella... pero, por absurdo que parezca, soy mejor opción que su madre.

Nikki le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano:

-Estoy segura de que eres un gran padre, y lo poco que la he visto, me ha parecido una chica muy inteligente y responsable.

Él sonrió.

-Sí que lo es. Aunque tampoco sé de dónde lo ha sacado.

La alarma del horno les avisó de que la cena ya estaba lista, así que Castle obligó a Nikki a sentarse en la mesa, que ya estaba preparada, y les sirvió a ambos.

El vino estaba delicioso, al igual que toda la cena. Desde luego, Alexis tenía mucha mano para la cocina, y su padre un morro que se lo pisaba.

Siguieron hablando de la muchacha, y de algún modo la conversación se desvió hacia el cine y la música. Compartían muchos gustos, por lo que no era difícil encontrar películas de las que intercambiar opiniones.

Mientras recogían la mesa, Nikki no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Estás escribiendo algo nuevo?

Ella metió en el fregadero los últimos platos que quedaban y cogió la copa que él le tendía:

-Tú eres mi invitada, así que te vas a portar bien y me vas a esperar en el sofá mientras yo acabo con esto.

-Solo si respondes a mi pregunta - le sonrió ella, y se giró, haciéndole caso.

-Pues, llevaba unos días atascado, pero... - abrió el grifo y se remangó la camisa. - Hoy he estado muy inspirado... No te puedes hacer idea de cuánto me inspiras.

Nikki notó que se sonrojaba, y agradeció estar de espaldas a él:

-¿Yo te inspiro? - preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y subía las piernas al sofá, para acomodarse.

-Sí, señorita Heat, mucho. Tampoco es que haya tenido tiempo de escribir demasiado, cuando me he levantado mi madre y Alexis ya habían comido.

-Qué envidia - comentó ella, antes de dar un sorbo a su copa y apoyarla sobre la mesa, ya había tenido bastante vino por ese día tan largo. - Yo apenas he dormido un par de horas.

-Pues he de decir que estás preciosa. Y, por Dios, ADORO ese pelo - le dijo, girándose hacia ella, aunque la encontró de espaldas.

-Gracias - contestó ella con una sonrisa. - Tú tampoco estás nada mal - giró también la cabeza hacia él, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando el momento pasó y él volvió a girarse hacia los platos que estaba metiendo en el lavavajillas, Nikki insistió:

-Aún no me has dicho qué es eso nuevo que estás escribiendo.

Él sonrió.

-No sé si debería decírtelo.

-Ahora no puedes dejarme así... has dicho que yo te inspiraba, me lo debes.

-Si esperas a que termine con esto, te leeré un poco.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó ella, ilusionada.

-Por supuesto. Pero aún es un borrador, ¿eh?

-Estoy segura de que me gustará.

-Bueno, pues dame un momento, enseguida estoy contigo.

Y sin más, siguió con los platos. Luego fue al baño y a por su portátil, y cuando salió de nuevo de su despacho, se encontró con una Nikki Heat profundamente dormida.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al verla así, tan relajada, y se la quedó mirando un rato. Era una mujer preciosa, inteligente,... perfecta. Desde luego, no iba a ser él quien interrumpiera su sueño, y más sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaba descansar.

La arropó con una manta y no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara y pasar la mano por su pelo castaño. Con un suspiro, se acomodó a sus pies y continuó escribiendo. ¿Cómo no aprovechar ese momento tan perfecto, con su musa dormida junto a él? Su nueva novela iba a ser estupenda.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Gracias por los comentarios! Veamos a ver sobre qué escribe Castle..._

_Por cierto, supongo que la mayoría os habréis dado cuenta, pero por si acaso... nótese que no pongo "Nikki" o "Kate" a la ligera. ;)_

* * *

El sonido de la puerta principal del loft de Castle seguido de una lejana charla despertó a Nikki, tras haber dormido más de lo habitual. No reconocía aquellas voces, así que antes de abrir los ojos trató de situarse.

Tenía las piernas enredadas alrededor de las de alguien... Algo hizo "_click_" en su mente y el recuerdo la terminó de espabilar. Madre mía, Richard Castle la iba a matar... ¿cómo había podido quedarse dormida?

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que ya había amanecido, así que debían ser más de las 7. Richard estaba tumbado en el sofá, y eran sus pies los que sentía en las rodillas. Por cómo descansaba su portátil en el regazo, se había quedado dormido con ella. Un sentimiento de infinita ternura y agradecimiento la recorrió por completo. No había querido despertarla. Había pagado cientos de dólares por cada hora que ella estuviera con él, y sin embargo la había dejado dormir.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su derecha, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a las dos mujeres que habían interrumpido su sueño. Desde luego, aquella se estaba volviendo una situación cada vez más surrealista.

-Hola - saludó Nikki, con la voz ronca y algo tímida.

-Buenos días - le devolvió el saludó la mujer mayor (que Kate supuso era la madre de Richard), con una sonrisa. Al parecer la escena le resultaba divertida.

-Abuela, ella es Nikki - aclaró Alexis.

Aprovechó que no podían verla por debajo de la manta que los cubría para darle una pequeña patadita a Richard en busca de socorro.

-Encantada, querida. Yo soy Martha, la madre de esa marmota - repuso, señalando a su hijo, que al abrir los ojos se sorprendió un poco de encontrar tres pares de miradas en su dirección.

-Mmmm, buenos días - se estiró mientras bostezaba, sin darse cuenta de que Nikki daba un pequeño respingo al notar cómo su pie subía hasta tocarla en terreno peligroso, y se llevó la mano al cuello. - Ay, creo que voy a tener tortícolis una semana.

Martha resopló, se despidió con la mano y subió por las escaleras aún conteniendo la risa.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Nikki, sintiéndose aún más culpable.

-Bah, creo que sobreviviré, pero ya me debes dos - contestó restándole importancia y levantando dos dedos.

Después se inclinó un poco hacia Alexis mientras se tocaba la mejilla con el dedo índice. La muchacha respondió con un beso.

-Buenos días, papá - siguió a su abuela. - Me voy a cambiar, que tengo clase.

El pequeño saltito que dio Nikki antes de mirar su reloj no pasó desapercibido para el escritor, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle por ello, volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y, asegurándose de que ni Martha ni Alexis estuvieran observando, comenzó a acariciarle los pies.

-De verdad que siento haberme quedado dormida - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no.

-¿Ah, no? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No, porque sé que me lo vas a compensar con creces - le sonrió él, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver claramente en lo que estaba pensando -, y además... ha sido una noche muy productiva - informó, levantando un poco su portátil, que aún seguía entre sus manos.

Nikki no pudo más que sonreír:

-¿Ahora? - miró al piso superior. Alexis y Martha, como mínimo, les oirían, y no estaba muy segura de que él se sintiera cómodo con ello.

-No, cuando se vayan, claro.

-¿Quieres que me vaya y vuelva más tarde?

-¿Tienes todo el día libre?

-En principio sí. A no ser que me llamen. Así que me tiene todo el día para usted, señor Castle - le contestó, con la mirada más provocativa que pudo adoptar y recorriendo las piernas de él de abajo a arriba con sus manos.

Castle se quedó mudo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella:

-¿Por qué... por qué no lees un poco y-y... mientras yo hago el desayuno? - consiguió articular. - Por favor,... pa-para - se levantó rápido del sofá.

Ella se rió, le gustaba torturarle, porque estaba adorable cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Me portaré bien - prometió, mientras él le daba su ordenador y se quedaba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Quieres ponerte algo más cómodo?

-Pensé que te gustaba este vestido - le provocó ella, pasando la mano por su escote.

-Hombre... preferiría que no lo llevaras puesto - le sonrió él. - En serio, seguro que encuentro algo más cómodo que puedas ponerte.

La cogió de la mano y la obligó a levantarse para guiarla a través de su despacho hacia el dormitorio principal. Rebuscó un poco en su armario y le ofreció unos vaqueros y una camiseta de mujer, junto a un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar.

-Creo que te servirán. Cámbiate aquí o en el baño, yo voy a preparar algo de comer. Tienes toallas limpias ahí, si te apetece ducharte.

Nikki entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Tenía intención de aceptar la ducha que él le había ofrecido... pero cuando vio la enorme bañera que el escritor poseía cambió de idea al instante. Le encantaba darse largos baños de espuma, pero también le encantaba bañarse en compañía, y eso es exactamente lo que harían en cuanto Martha y Alexis saliesen por la puerta.

Se aseó un poco, se cambió de ropa y volvió al salón.

El portátil de Richard Castle había entrado en modo de suspensión cuando su dueño había dejado de utilizarlo al entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, así que no tardó en encenderse y mostrarle a Nikki el primer capítulo de la que sería la nueva novela de su escritor favorito.

Comenzó la lectura de lo más ilusionada, pero su ánimo fue caldeándose por momentos. No le estaba gustando nada lo que leía: ella era la protagonista del fragmento. Bueno, la parte de Nikki que había en ella, para ser más concretos.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás escribiendo? - preguntó tratando de no levantar la voz en cuanto Martha y Alexis se marcharon, sin siquiera esperar a terminar las dos o tres páginas que le faltaban del capítulo.

Richard, que se dedicaba a poner sonrisas de chocolate a las tortitas que había preparado para desayunar, no le veía la cara y contestó inocente:

-Tranquila, ya te dije que es solo un borrador... Sé que hay muchos errores que corregir y pulir... Muchas cosas que no son exactamente así... pero espero que tú me las aclares y me cuentes más detalles.

-¿Que te cuente más detalles?

Ahora sí que cruzaron sus miradas. Los ojos de la detective echaban chispas, y el escritor se quedó mudo, sin saber qué iba mal.

Kate se puso rápidamente sus zapatos y recogió su abrigo y su bolso. Richard reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarla del hombro cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta:

-Pero... va a ser genial... una protagonista fuerte, guapa, lista... pensé que te sentirías alagada.

-¿Alagada? - Kate se giró para encararle, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. - Castle, tú escribes novelas de misterio, yo no puedo ser la protagonista de ellas.

-¿Por qué no? - volvieron a mirarse. - ¡Voy a hacer que tú investigues un crimen! Aún no he decidido si es que serás testigo de él o será el asesinato de alguien cercano a ti... ¡pero vas a hacerlo genial! No tendrás nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-¿Nada de lo que avergonzarme? - volvió a fulminarle con los ojos y Richard tragó saliva. Nikki abrió su bolso tan nerviosa que le costaba rebuscar en él.

-¿Qué importa que seas... una acompañante?

Si no estuviera tan alterada, Nikki, que seguía trajinando entre sus cosas, se hubiera reído en ese instante.

-Puedes decir "prostituta", Castle. Por Dios, que no me voy a asustar y tú no tienes 5 años. No sé qué parte es la que no entiendes, pero te lo voy a explicar muy claro: sí, soy prostituta, y no puedes escribir un libro basándote en mí porque, por si no lo has notado, trato de mantener un poco de privacidad en mi vida. ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijo Lyah?

Por fin encontró lo que andaba buscando, así que abrió la puerta, le tiró su maldito dinero a la cara y salió dando un portazo tras ella.


	11. Capítulo 11

_Lo siento, pero toca cortito. Me pareció el lugar correcto para cortar, espero que os guste. Profundizamos un poco en los pensamientos de Kate ;)_

* * *

Kate Beckett estaba indignada, furiosa y asustada, así que pulsaba el botón del ascensor con fuerza.

Lo peor es que esa furia iba dirigida a sí misma: ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Su "_sexto sentido_", intuición o lo que fuera le había dicho que confiara en él. Richard Castle, hombre al que admiraba profundamente y cuyos libros la habían ayudado tanto, le había pedido que fuera ella misma haciéndola creer que no era un cliente más, que era especial. ¿Acaso no le habían demostrado ya los hombres que no se puede confiar en ellos? ¿Acaso no le había enseñado ya la vida que no se puede uno fiar de NADIE?

¿Su madre? La había abandonado (por muy culpable que la hiciera sentirse el tener ese pensamiento). ¿Su padre? Se había entregado a la bebida, dejándola sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Y ella se había construido una coraza con la que protegerse del mundo.

Pero por una vez, había bajado la guardia porque estaba predispuesta por culpa de sus libros. Se había abierto un poco, apenas sin darse cuenta... lo suficiente como para sentirse herida al verse traicionada.

Se abrió la puerta del loft, parecía que Castle había tardado en reaccionar pero finalmente había salido en su busca. A Kate le daba igual, simplemente apartó la vista y resopló impaciente, esperando al ascensor.

Vio cómo él se acercaba cauteloso.

-Nikki.

Ninguna respuesta.

-Nikki, por favor. No te marches así, yo... - sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Tú, ¿qué?, Richard. Qué es lo que quieres de mí, ¿eh? - le preguntó, con el tono más mordaz que pudo encontrar.

-Yo solo...

Dejó la frase a medias.

Ella simplemente se giró, lo agarró de la camiseta y lo besó con fuerza, empujándolo hacia dentro del apartamento.

Porque Nikki no necesitaba una respuesta, ya sabía lo que quería, porque era igual que los demás. No había nada de especial en él.

Pero Richard Castle se resistió, consiguiendo apartarse de ella justo antes de llegar al felpudo. Su mirada bailaba entre la sorpresa, el pesar y la indignación. Sus palabras fueron tranquilas mientras caminaba hacia el interior de su casa, pisando sin darse cuenta los billetes que Nikki le había arrojado, y la dejaba allí plantada:

-No has entendido nada. Creo que es mejor que te marches.

Como no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella, cerró suavemente la puerta.

Después de todo, tal vez Richard Castle sí que tenía algo de especial.

* * *

_¿Será Kate la que se arrepienta o Rick el que la llame? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

_Sé que tocaba capítulo ayer, perdonadme, igual esta semana cuelgo cada 3 días... Espero que os guste!_

* * *

-Kate... Tierra llamando a Kate, ¿me recibes?

Pero la detective seguía en su mundo.

-¡Beckett!

Y ésta por fin reaccionó.

-Perdona, Lanie... ¿qué me decías?

Su amiga suspiró.

-Nada, da igual. Voy a volver al trabajo.

Kate la agarró del brazo para que no se levantara.

-Espera... lo siento. Es que...

-Ya - le sonrió. - Deja de comerte la cabeza y llámale.

¿Cómo demonios lo había adivinado?

-No puedo hacerlo - le soltó el brazo y se hundió en la silla de nuevo.

-Claro que puedes. ¿Habéis discutido? ¿Por su culpa o por la tuya?

-Algo así. Más bien un malentendido.

-Pues llámale y háblalo con él. Nunca te he visto así por un tío. Lo arregláis o lo empeoráis y dejáis de veros, pero en cualquier caso dejarás de comerte la cabeza.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Claro que lo es, eres tú la que lo hace complicado - replicó Lanie mientras se levantaba de la silla, ésta vez sin que se lo impidiera. - Vuelvo a trabajar, hazme caso y baja luego para contarme cómo acaba el tema. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, vale - dijo entre dientes.

Pero no era tan sencillo.

Quería llamarlo y aclarar las cosas, claro que sí. Se había marchado de su loft muy confusa, y aunque seguiría negándose a que la utilizara como protagonista, sentía que le debía una explicación. Seguramente él tampoco había entendido su reacción.

El problema era que Kate no podía darle esa explicación, al menos no completa. Y después de lo bien que se había portado con ella, se la merecía. O por lo menos merecía que no acabaran así.

Llamarle y explicárselo todo no era una opción, y darle una explicación a medias probablemente la obligaría a mentir y haría que él se enfadara más. En caso de que lo aclararan, no estaba segura de conseguir convencerle para que abandonara la idea de su novela. Así que, como ya había decidido la tarde anterior, a pesar del sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía el miedo era más fuerte: lo mejor era dejar el asunto como estaba y esperar que se olvidara de la historia para la que Nikki era fuente de inspiración.

Sonrió para sí misma. A Lanie no le haría ninguna gracia.

* * *

La forense insistió un par de días más, pero Kate hizo caso omiso a sus consejos. Poco después, ambas habían enterrado el tema.

Nikki le había dado a Lyah la parte del dinero que la correspondía de la noche que había pasado con Richard Castle, y así había evitado tener que contarle que habían discutido. Además, le había pedido volver a los clientes que ya conocía desde hacía tiempo, para relajarse un poco. Así que poco a poco la frecuencia de sus citas nocturnas fue disminuyendo hasta tener sol la semana y pudo disfrutar de unas "vacaciones".

Hasta que una tarde, casi dos semanas después, al salir de un interrogatorio Kate se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas en uno de sus móviles. Devolvió la llamada:

-Lyah, soy Nikki, dime.

-Hola, guapa. Verás, es que tenemos un problemilla con el escritor, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Claro que se acordaba de él.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Que quiere hablar contigo. Llamó hace una semana o así diciendo que quería quedar contigo y yo le dije que ahora no estabas cogiendo citas, que llamase otro día. Y llamó al día siguiente, y al siguiente...

-Bueno, pues ya se cansará.

-Nah, ése es el problema... no solo no se ha cansado, sino que lleva tres o cuatro días esperándote en el banco de enfrente. El primer día subió y pasé de él, pero esto ya es acoso... ¿Ha pasado algo que debiera saber?

Nikki soltó un suspiro:

-Tuvimos un pequeño malentendido... pero sinceramente no pensé que fuera a volver a llamarte.

-Les he mandado a los chicos que me lo suban, pero no quiere hablar conmigo, dice que solo hablará contigo. Ellos quieren darle un susto, ya sabes... pero a mí no me parece mal tipo, por eso te llamo. ¿Qué opinas?

-No, que ni se les ocurra tocarle un pelo.

Kate se sentó en su silla y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-¿Entonces? No sé si es buena idea que habléis, ¿eh? Pero bueno, tú sabrás, tú eres la poli.

-Ya, vale, Lyah, no le hagáis nada. No tiene mala intención, solo es un inconsciente que no sabe dónde se está metiendo. Y creo que nos debemos una charla, en realidad... Mira, déjale irse, total, pensaba pasarme a verte en un rato, antes de ir donde Daniel. Si sigue ahí plantado hablaré con él.

* * *

Y por supuesto que seguía en el banco, tal como Lyah le había contado. Y tenía su portátil, aunque su cara mostraba un aburrimiento extremo.

Nikki se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿De vigilancia? - soltó ella, porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar la conversación.

-Algo así.

-Pues si no me llego a sentar ni me ves - bromeó la detective.

-Puede que supiera que te sentarías en cuanto me vieras aquí... o puede que te haya visto desde que te has bajado del coche.

Ella suspiró.

-No deberías estar aquí, Richard.

-Lo sé, hace un frío que pela, pero no me has dejado otra opción. No quería que acabáramos así.

-Yo tampoco - confesó Nikki.

-Lo pasé muy bien contigo - ambos se sonrieron, y Richard supo que ella pensaba lo mismo. - Además no soy capaz de escribir nada desde que te fuiste.

Nikki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creí que te había quedado claro que no puedes escribir sobre mí.

-Es lo que quiero explicarte... porque creo que el otro día no lo hice bien. No es escribir sobre ti, sino basar un personaje en ti... no tendría tu nombre ni nada.

-Ya... ¿y puedes prometerme que ni los periodistas ni nadie se enteraría de que has "basado" ese personaje en mí?

Richard abrió la boca para contestar y la volvió a cerrar.

-Pues eso. Mira, yo también me lo pasé muy bien, pero si quieres que nos volvamos a ver tienes que olvidarte de esa historia y, por mucho que insistas, no voy a contarte nada de mi vida. Sé que debería darte una explicación de cómo me puse el otro día, pero simplemente no puedo. Lo tomas o lo dejas, es lo que hay.

-Supongo que me podrías inspirar para encontrar otro protagonista - le sonrió él, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Pero ella quería asegurarse.

-Richard, mi estilo de vida no te conviene. No soy lo que estás buscando. Quieres, ¿cómo dijiste?, "que sea yo misma, que me muestre tal y como soy". Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Creo que soy lo bastante mayorcito para saber lo que me conviene o no - se rió él.

-Oh, tienes la madurez de un niño - se burló ella.

-Bueno, pues yo creo que sí que puedes hacerlo. Mírate, hoy no te has arreglado para venir a verme, ¿esa es la ropa que llevas normalmente?

Ella miró hacia abajo. Era cierto, llevaba la ropa del trabajo, pero solo porque venía a ver a Lyah y no había pasado por casa a cambiarse.

-Yo puedo ser un poco payaso a veces, pero sé que en el fondo te encanta - ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. - Así que, no te preocupes tanto por el futuro, yo te pago, es tu trabajo, ¿no? Pues simplemente divirtámonos.

Richard cerró su portátil y se levantó:

-Alguien tiró un montón de dinero en mi puerta el otro día, te invito a un café - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a ver a Lyah y he quedado con un cliente después - se disculpó ella.

Richard hizo una mueca:

-Está bien, llamaré mañana... y como no me dé cita volveré a plantarme aquí, te lo aviso.

-Dicen que mañana va a llover - bromeó Nikki, levantando una ceja.

-Pues si pillo una pulmonía y me muero, todo el peso caerá sobre tu conciencia.

Ambos se rieron, y Nikki puso rumbo a casa de Lyah.

-Hasta mañana, Richard - se despidió ella, dándole a entender que al día siguiente tendría tiempo para él.

-Hasta mañana - respondió él, sin apartar la vista de ella hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a maria, por haber acertado ;)_

_Y otra preguntita, ¿qué os apetece que hagan estos dos en su tercera cita?_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A parte de una semana ajetreada, me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que os guste cómo ha quedado, aunque a mí no XD_

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, y gracias a todos los que me leéis. Gracias también a Ana, que me revisa los capítulos y me sugirió una pregunta estupenda que no se me había ocurrido._

_Tercera cita. Va en dos capítulos + un M para quien lo quiera leer. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Una inquisitiva Lyah la esperaba en la puerta de su despacho:

-¿Y bien? - preguntó en cuanto Nikki se acercó a ella.

-Solucionado - respondió la joven, dejándose caer en la silla situada frente al escritorio de su jefa. - Te llamará. Le he dicho que le darías cita mañana.

Lyah se sentó también, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Levantó la mano para pedirle a Nikki que esperara un momento:

-Buenas tardes, soy Lyah, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La joven no podía oír a quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, pero su respuesta hizo que Lyah la mirara. Debía ser Richard.

-Sí, ya me ha dicho - comentó mientras abría su agenda. - Perfecto, ¿a qué hora y dónde?

Lyah volvió a levantar la vista y tapó el auricular, dirigiéndose ahora a ella:

-Dice que a dónde te gustaría ir.

Nikki se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a su jefa que le daba igual. Ésta intercambió un par de frases más con el escritor y luego le tendió el teléfono.

-¿Te gustó la cena en mi casa? - preguntó Richard al otro lado de la línea.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estuvo genial, aunque no acabó como yo esperaba - le respondió con voz sensual.

Escuchó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué tal si repetimos plan?

No era una idea original, pero a ella le pareció perfecta. Excepto por un pequeño detalle:

-¿Y tu familia? No creo que...

La risa de él la hizo callar.

-¿Desde cuándo entra dentro de tu trabajo preocuparte por mi hija y mi madre?

Nikki notó cómo se sonrojaba, y trató de ocultárselo a Lyah, que la miraba pensativa.

-Tranquila, Alexis está de viaje con el colegio desde el viernes y mi madre no pasa mucho por casa desde que tiene novio nuevo. Necesito alguien que me haga compañía - agregó con fingida tristeza, y la detective habría jurado que estaba poniendo morritos y sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-De acuerdo, ¿a las 7?

-Perfecto. Esperaré impaciente.

-Hasta mañana - se despidió antes de colgar.

Lyah apuntó la hora y se la quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Nikki, cansada ya de esperar a que hablara y cruzándose de brazos también.

-Tú dirás. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada.

-Esa sonrisa no es "nada". Conoces las normas.

La detective bufó.

-Sí, Lyah, nada de enamorarse. Me cae bien, eso es todo, ¿vale?

-Eso espero. Cuéntame entonces por qué has quedado con un acosador.

* * *

Aunque había tardado más de lo habitual en prepararse, intentando decidir cuál de sus innumerables vestidos harían que Richard Castle se volviera loco, llegó media hora antes de lo previsto a su loft.

¿Estaría mal olvidarse de la hora y presentarse tan pronto? Probablemente sí. Probablemente aún no estaría listo para recibirla... pero sus deseos fueron más fuertes (para exasperación de Kate), así que se sorprendió a sí misma tocando la puerta.

Richard Castle abrió la puerta recién salido de la ducha, y aunque estaba seco, la única prenda que lo cubría era una toalla anudada en la cintura. Fácil de quitar, se dijo ella.

La mirada que él le dedicó en cuanto la vio la hizo sentirse la mujer más sexy del mundo: sus ojos, su sonrisa... Así que simplemente cruzó rápidamente el umbral y lo agarró por el cuello dispuesta a besarlo.

-Ey, ¡tranquilos! Esperad al menos a que yo me vaya para quitaros la ropa - les interrumpió Martha justo en ese momento, mientras recorría el salón.

La cara de Richard hizo que a la detective le entrara la risa.

-Esto es imposible - refunfuñó mientras se encargaba de colgar el abrigo de Nikki y rebuscaba en el suyo para entregarle sus honorarios. - Estás... increíble.

-Gracias, sabía que te gustaría.

Nikki giró sobre sí misma, juguetona. Llevaba un vestido rojo sin demasiado escote, pero que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Ella había notado en su primera cita que a él le gustaba apoyar sus manos en su espalda, ya fuera con la escusa de guiarla entre la gente o por estar bailando.

-Invítame a una copa, Richard - pidió ella, aún con una sonrisa.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí - replicó el escritor, con una reverencia.

-Creo que se supone que debería ser al revés - le susurró Nikki al oído mientras con su dedo índice le recorría el hombro.

Fueron a la cocina (con la mano de él apoyada en su homoplato) y le sirvió un vino tinto, acariciando sus dedos al entregarle la copa. Se estaban comiendo con los ojos, y Martha ni siquiera había salido todavía de casa.

-La semana que viene tengo la presentación del último libro de Derrick Storm. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Ella apartó la vista.

-No puedo, y lo sabes.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no?

-Estará lleno de periodistas.

-¿Y qué? Es imposible que sepan a lo que te dedicas...

Nikki suspiró.

-¿Y quién dirías que soy? ¿Tu nueva conquista? ¿Cuánto tardarían ellos en investigarme?

El escritor abrió la boca para responder, pero solo consiguió articular un sonido inteligible. Bebió un poco de vino mientras elegía sus palabras:

-Está bien. Te propongo un trato: una pregunta. Responde a una pregunta cada día que nos veamos y dejaré de insistir en que me acompañes a eventos públicos.

-¿Y si no puedo o quiero responderla?

-Te haré otra - aseguró él. - Pero me gustaría que contestaras... de eso se trata.

Ella lo pensó un momento, manteniéndole la mirada. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Ella le había pedido que dejara de escribir su historia y él había aceptado, había demostrado que no era solo sexo lo que quería, y su fuero interno le decía que podía confiar en él. ¡Se había pasado días en un banco esperándola, por Dios!

-Está bien, pero no te pases.

Una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro.

-Iré poco a poco - prometió.

Chocaron sus copas para sellar el trato, y ambos bebieron un sorbo mientras oían a Martha bajar las escaleras (ninguno de los dos se había percatado siquiera de que la mujer había salido de la habitación). Tras recoger su abrigo y su bolso se dirigió a su hijo, despidiéndose con un beso:

-Richard, querido, ya me marcho. Me llevo tu tarjeta. La casa es vuestra - le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Nikki.

Ambos le desearon buenas noches y oyeron cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Él se quedó pensativo, tratando de decidir cuál de sus preguntas le era más urgente formular pero a la vez tratando de medirse para no asustarla de nuevo. Ella lo observaba con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Tras dos o tres minutos de silencio, Richard la agarró de la cintura y se acercó a su oído lentamente, para disfrutar del momento. Ella a su vez apoyó los brazos en sus hombros. Un cosquilleo recorrió a Nikki de arriba a abajo al sentir su aliento en la oreja y sus manos en su cuerpo:

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó él, en un susurro, y separándose un poco para estudiar su reacción, sin estar muy seguro.

Nikki pestañeó y dejó de acariciar su espalda, no se esperaba esa cuestión. Desde luego que era una pregunta prohibida. ¿Qué podría averiguar él, con sus muchos contactos, tan solo sabiendo su nombre? Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, él supo inmediatamente por su expresión que no iba a responder.

-Espera, mejor: ¿qué piensa tu pareja de lo que haces? ¿De que estés aquí conmigo?

Era un pobre intento para que ella no tuviera que sentirse incómoda negándole una respuesta, pero funcionó, porque Kate supo inmediatamente gracias a su habilidad para interrogar que esa pregunta iba con intenciones. Él solo quería saber si ella tenía novio. Y que preguntara eso estaba tremendamente mal, dada la naturaleza de su relación, pero a la vez la hizo sentir bien.

-Ah, le parece bien - sonrió ella, picándole. - La verdad es que he tenido suerte de encontrar a alguien tan comprensivo.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó él, con los ojos como platos y, por si a Nikki le quedaba alguna duda de que estaba jugando con fuego, con la decepción patente en su rostro.

-Claro que no. Nadie podría comprender esto, Richard - le dijo seria, sinceramente.

Él disimuló un suspiro de alivio, y dejó de acariciarla para agarrarla de la barbilla y así obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

-Por alguien como tú, sí que podrían.

Ella negó, perdiendo el contacto de sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

-Imposible. Por tantas razones que podría tirarme toda la noche explicándotelas. Y no parece que tu cuerpo tenga muchas ganas de charlar - insinuó, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de él, queriendo evitar el tema.

-No es lo que quiero hacer ahora. Aunque habrá tiempo - prometió él.

Recorrió los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios y comenzó a besarla, al fin. Sentía los dedos de ella enredados en su pelo, y su otra mano acariciándole la parte trasera del cuello. No le dejaba pensar. Solo quería besarla, hacerla perder la cabeza como ella hacía con él. Besó sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello,...

Cuando ella soltó un gemido él se separó y compartieron una sonrisa. La cogió de la mano. Había llegado el momento, por fin, y ambos lo sabían.

Así que la guió hasta su dormitorio con una sola idea en la cabeza: hacerla entender que esto no era solo por sexo, que él sería la excepción, hacerla olvidar todas sus malditas razones, y demostrarle que podrían intentar lo imposible.

* * *

_Aquí va el M. Lo colgaré antes del capítulo 14, para que podáis leer en orden. Espero no tardar tanto como esta vez, aunque no prometo nada._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? :S_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Éste capítulo, sin embargo, ha ido bastante ligero (y el siguiente ni os cuento). Es cortito, pero con más chicha que el anterior. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

Cuando Nikki se levantó de la cama, Richard trató de detenerla, pero llegó un poco tarde para agarrarla del brazo.

-¿Te marchas ya? - preguntó medio dormido con voz apenada.

-No pensaba - respondió ella apretándole un poco el pie, viendo cómo se giraba para quedar boca arriba y poder mirarla. - Normalmente lo haría, pero pensé que querrías que me quedara.

-Sí, quédate. Vuelve a la cama.

-Solo iba al baño, Richard.

-Ah, vale, perdona - se disculpó, estirándose para tratar de despejarse.

Cuando ella salió, la conversación no había terminado:

-¿Y a qué hora te tienes que marchar? - le preguntó él, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y la lámpara de la mesilla encendida.

Ella trepó por la cama, a cuatro patas, acariciándole las piernas, hasta situarse a horcajadas sobre él:

-No te preocupes, mientras esté oscuro ahí fuera, soy tooooda tuya - le provocó, pasando el dedo sobre su pecho, utilizando un poco la uña. - Y aún quedan algunas horas para el amanecer, así que... ¿quieres jugar, Ricky?

-Mmm, Ricky, rima con Nikki - sonrió él, acercándose para besarla. - Tengo un regalito para ti - informó cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-¿Un regalo?

-Regalito - puntualizó él. - Tampoco te hagas demasiadas ilusiones.

-Si tuviera que hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, entraríamos en terreno peligroso.

-Oh, creo que ya lo estamos pisando...

-Supongo que sí - suspiró ella.

-Eh - puso la mano bajo su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle. - Nada de agobios - otro beso. - Voy a darte tu regalo, vas a abrirlo y el mundo va a seguir girando como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y él la liberó para abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche y entregarle una cajita blanca envuelta en un lazo rojo.

Con la emoción patente en el rostro, la abrió para encontrar un iPhone en el interior.

-Supuse que no querrías darme tu número de móvil así que... - la sonrisa de ella le tranquilizó. - Bueno, me vendrá bien poder llamarte alguna vez, para evitar tener que pasar horas en un banco.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y él comenzó a reírse. Le calló con un beso.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no - respondió él sinceramente, levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla y permaneciendo en silencio consciente de que la mente de ella ya no estaba con él.

Nikki se sentía muy confusa en ese momento.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego y que debía detener esto ya si no quería que las cosas se enredaran más haciéndole sufrir. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Él ya no quería simplemente divertirse. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba segura de que ambos iban a salir dañados porque la relación que él quería que tuvieran no iba a funcionar. Un riesgo innecesario. Era simplemente imposible.

Suspiró y dejó caer ligeramente la mejilla en su mano. Él se tumbó en la cama y la abrazó, haciéndola apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, la nariz rozándole el cuello.

Pero Nikki no podía irse. Se sentía demasiado bien con él, entre sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. No solo era deseada, también se sentía querida. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, y era muy agradable. El escritor la hacía reír, la hacía olvidarse de todo simplemente estando a su lado. Aquellos días sin verle se le habían hecho muy largos.

Así que, ¿qué más daba? Si no había vuelta atrás y ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para marcharse y no volver a verlo... simplemente se dejaría llevar.

-Kate - le susurró.

-Mmm? - preguntó, pues volvía a quedarse dormido.

Nikki sonrió ante el agotamiento de él, consciente de que en parte era culpa suya. Le dio un besito en el cuello y se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Kate.

Él se despejó al comprender, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Kate - repitió. - Katherine.

Su nombre en los labios de Richard Castle sonaba tan cálido, tan sensual, que hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel al escucharlo. Tuvo que inclinarse sobre él y besarlo con deseo, pasión... entregándose a ese beso como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho.

* * *

El lejano pitido de su despertador la sorprendió entre los brazos de Richard Castle varias horas después, cuando ya había amanecido. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al encontrar su cara a escasos centímetros, y no se dio demasiada prisa en ir a apagar la alarma.

No, se tomó un par de minutos para recordar la noche, mirándolo mientras le acariciaba el hombro. Estaba tan mono... parecía un niño bueno y todo.

Pero el maldito despertador no se cansaba, insistente y poniéndola de los nervios. Suspiró y se levantó resignada, tenía que ir a trabajar. Trató de no despertarle al escabullirse de su abrazo, y descubrió que su escritor favorito tiene un sueño más profundo de lo que parece.

Se vistió sin hacer ruido, siendo toda una proeza en una habitación ajena y con sus prendas desperdigadas por cada centímetro del suelo. El cepillo de dientes que le había prestado la vez anterior la esperaba en el baño con un post-it amarillo: "Nikki". ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto la noche anterior? La sonrisa se le ensanchó.

Tomó un par de onzas de chocolate del plato que él había llevado a la habitación para "recuperar fuerzas" y optó por despedirse con una nota y soportar las quejas de él más tarde:

_"Me ha dado pena despertarte._  
_Gracias por una noche estupenda:_  
_Nikki"_

Metió su nuevo móvil en el bolso con los otros dos y salió del loft hacia su apartamento para prepararse para enfrentar un nuevo día de trabajo.

* * *

_Para el siguiente necesitaría colgar alguna foto, ¿alguien conoce alguna forma de hacerlo? ¿O de poner enlaces sencillos?_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Os traigo un capítulo algo especial... pero por desgracia no se pueden subir imágenes aquí así que... entrad por favor a forocastle a leerlo_ _(quitar los espacios y cambiad "punto" por "." y "barra /" por "/"):_

forocastle . forosactivos (punto) com (barra / )t3235p120-entre-dos-mundos-cap-15#149643

_También podéis encontrar el enlace en mi perfil._

_**Disculpad las molestias. Espero que merezca la pena.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Con mucho retraso (aunque deberíais ir acostumbrándoos porque se acercan los exámenes), pero aquí venimos con un capítulo muy largo!**

* * *

La almohada no le aclaró las ideas a Nikki. En absoluto.

Consiguió dormirse unos minutos después de haber hablado con Richard, por simple agotamiento, no porque su cabeza quisiera dejar de darle vueltas a esas cinco palabras: "_Me estoy enamorando de ti_".

Desde que le conoció en aquel bar había sabido que él era especial, pero había tratado de engañarse a sí misma. Un cliente más, una noche más, un polvo más.

Pero no. Por mucho que tratara de enterrar sus sentimientos. Por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, sin conseguirlo. Por mucho que la asustara reconocerlo. Él quería estar con ella de verdad. Con ella, no solo con Nikki. Él quería conocer a Kate.

Él era especial.

¿Y ella? ¿Sería capaz de superar sus miedos y abrirse a él? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle a Kate? ¿Le dejaría traspasar el muro? ¿Se arriesgaría a sufrir una vez más? ¿Merecía la pena el riesgo?

Sí que lo merecía.

Porque quería conocerlo, pasar tiempo con él. Porque creía poder confiar en él. Porque era divertido, amable, cariñoso, atractivo, sensible y tenía un gran corazón. Porque era egocéntrico y un payaso. Porque él se había abierto a ella. Porque la hacía sentirse bien, querida. Porque la hacía sentirse viva. Porque él la hacía sentir.

Porque aunque la hiciera sufrir, merecería la pena.

Y porque simplemente, no podía alejarse de él.

Así que estaba claro, le quería en su vida. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Podía simplemente ser sincera con él y abrirle la puerta de Kate? No quería tener una relación ocultándose, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

Necesitaba consejo. Necesitaba a Lanie.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato sentada en una de las frías mesas de autopsia a que su amiga llegara. Aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje de "_Buenos días_" a Richard, mensaje que no parecía que fuera a recibir respuesta tan pronto como a ella le gustaría porque él debía seguir durmiendo.

Lanie llegó a tiempo para pillarla comprobando su móvil nuevo por enésima vez.

-Por mucho que lo mires no va a sonar antes - saludó su amiga.

-Buenos días a ti también, Lanie - le dijo ella, decidiendo ignorar su comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puede venir tu amiga a saludar?

Lanie la miró suspicaz, y luego se fijó en el vaso de café para llevar que descansaba junto a la detective.

-Te había traído un café... pero ya estará helado. ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Yo invito.

-Gracias, pero acabo de tomarme uno, y además tengo que trabajar. ¿Tú no tienes ningún muerto? Porque yo tengo a 3 esperando.

-No creo que les importe mucho esperar un rato más, Lanie.

-Uy, nos hemos levantado graciosillas - replicó la forense, mientras Kate miraba su móvil de nuevo. - ¿Quién esperas que te llame?

-Nadie.

-Pues chica, desde ayer no te despegas de ese teléfono. Por cierto, ¿es nuevo?

Kate afirmó, con una sonrisa que se anchó aún más cuando un SMS se mostró en la pantalla: "_Buenos días, Kate. ¿Qué tal nos hemos levantado hoy? A mí me han alegrado la mañana con un mensaje. ;)_"

Sonrisa que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida para su amiga.

-Está bien, veo que o te hago un tercer grado, o no sueltas prenda así que... ¿por fin le llamaste?

Kate negó.

-Te dije que no lo haría.

-Y eres la persona más cabezota sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero llevas radiante desde ayer. Vale, ¿entonces? - insistió su amiga.

-Consiguió que nos viéramos, y no pude negarme a quedar con él. Así que antes de anoche salimos.

-¿Y? - inquirió, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad.

-Fue estupendo. Él es estupendo.

-¿Os acostasteis?

-¡Lanie! - sonrió ante lo directa que era su amiga. - Sí. Y fue estupendo.

Lanie se rió, lo que provocó que Kate bajara de la nube y la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento. Es que... vas a desgastar "_estupendo_". Da igual, ¿me vas a contar quién es él? ¿Cómo es?

-Es Richard Castle.

-¿El escritor? - preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

-Ajá.

-¿Ese escritor cuyos libros llenan media estantería de tu casa?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. A esta mujer no se le escapa una, pensó.

-Ajá.

-¡Estupendo!

Ahora fue Kate la que sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿es tan mujeriego como lo pintan?

Beckett se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, a mí no me lo parece. Es... divertido, guapo... y me trata súper bien.

Lanie, sin embargo, la miraba preocupada.

-Ya, pero... cariño... yo te veo muy pillada, y por muy bueno que sea tiene fama de ir de flor en flor. No estoy muy segura de que...

-Tranquila Lanie, te aseguro de que yo soy peor que él.

-Deja que lo dude... pero bueno, si estás tan segura, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo haya?

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vamos, Kate. Tú serás la detective, pero yo no soy tonta. Si has bajado aquí y has esperado para contarme esto es porque hay algún problema o algo que te preocupa.

La detective apretó los labios y movió las piernas de alante a atrás aprovechando que no llegaba al suelo, en un gesto infantil, antes de contestar:

-Supongo que soy más previsible de lo que creo. Da igual... sí que hay algo que... Él ha dejado claro que quiere una relación conmigo y yo... tengo miedo, Lanie.

Ella la agarró las manos, y Kate tuvo que dejar de mover las piernas para evitar darle patadas a su amiga.

-Es normal estar insegura.

-No quiero hacerle daño... y no quiero salir herida yo tampoco.

-No puedo asegurarte nada... pero deberías disfrutar de los buenos momentos y no pensar en lo que puede salir mal. Porque si no, seguro que consigues que las cosas se estropeen. Él parece gustarte realmente, y se te ve contenta... deberías intentarlo - Kate sonrió, era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado ella: intentarlo. - Nunca debes cerrarte al amor, porque sin amor no puedes ser feliz.

Kate asintió y bajó la vista.

-Pero es que, él es famoso y yo no sé si... no puedo...

-¿Tienes miedo a un puñado de fotógrafos, detective?

-Algo así. No quiero que mi vida sea pública - reconoció.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso - la animó Lanie, dando un saltito para sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

-Pero me preocupa - confesó Kate.

-Pues evitad veros en lugares públicos, al menos al principio. Hasta que te sientas más segura.

-Pero... dijo que quería escribir un libro cuya protagonista se basara en mí.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó la forense, entre sorprendida e ilusionada. Ante la cara de Kate, se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que eso agravará el problema.

-Exacto.

-Pues pídele que no escriba el libro.

-Ya lo he hecho. Ha aceptado, pero insiste en que le inspiro - le dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. - Aún no sabe que soy detective. Simplemente... hay cosas que no le puedo contar.

Lanie se quedó pensando un segundo.

-Kate, yo sé que hay cosas que no me cuentas - ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la forense levantó la mano para detenerla. - No importa, Kate, dejé de intentar sonsacártelo hace tiempo. Eres mi amiga, está bien si tienes tus secretos. Pero... Bueno, si realmente vas a tener una relación seria con Richard Castle, tendrás que abrirte a él tarde o temprano.

Kate suspiró.

-Lo sé.

-Tarde o temprano no significa ahora, Kate. Acabáis de conocernos como quien dice, ¿cuántas citas habéis tenido? ¿4, 5?

-Tres.

-Más a mi favor. Igual llegáis a algo serio en un futuro, igual no. Es absurdo que te preocupes por ahora. Conoceros. Coge confianza con él y tómate tu tiempo. Cuéntale esto que me estás diciendo a mí. Si realmente le interesas, no tendrá problema en ir paso a paso.

Kate se tomó un minuto para pensar en ello.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Lanie le dio un golpecito.

-¡Claro que la tengo!

Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Y ahora, contesta ese mensaje, que sé que lo estás deseando, ¡y déjame trabajar! - la agarró de la mano y empujó de ella para hacerla salir de la mesa.

-Gracias, Lanie.

* * *

"_¿Puedes quedar esta noche?_" - tecleó Kate mientras subía en el ascensor y caminaba hacia su silla.

Su ordenador aún no había terminado de encenderse cuando un pitido le indicó que Richard había contestado.

"_¡Claro! ¿Me pasas a recoger a la librería donde te dije? Saldré sobre las 7_"

"_Te espero en Starbucks que hay al lado_"

"_:)_"

Se recostó en la silla y puso las manos en la nuca. Se tomaría las cosas con más tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la mañana aún le deparaba alguna sorpresa más. Lyah la llamó unos minutos después.

-Dime, Lyah.

-¿Se puede saber qué te traes entre manos con el escritor? - le preguntó con un tono más autoritario de lo acostumbrado.

Nikki se asustó.

Había estado hablando con Richard a sus espaldas. Oh... aún peor, ¡había quedado con Richard a sus espaldas! Y lo había hecho de una forma tan natural que ni siquiera se había acordado de Lyah. Se dio cuenta hasta qué punto Castle había dejado de ser un cliente en su subconsciente. Y por supuesto, todo lo que había hecho estos dos últimos días iba en contra de las normas de Lyah.

Tal vez incluso de su norma más sagrada: "no enamorarse". Pero no. Ella no estaba enamorada. Aquello eran palabras mayores. No podía estar enamorada. Sí, Richard Castle le gustaba, le encantaba estar con él, se sentía genial con él... pero no podía estar enamorada. ¿Verdad?

-¡Nikki! - la llamó Lyah, perdiendo la paciencia ante la falta de respuesta por su parte. Kate reaccionó y puso rumbo a la sala de descanso, que en ese momento estaba vacía, para poder hablar sin que los detectives que la rodeaban pusieran la antena.

-¿Qué pasa, Lyah? - mejor sonsacar información, a ver qué era realmente lo que su jefa la estaba reprochando.

-¿Que qué pasa? Pues pasa que el escritor ha reservado todas tus noches libres de aquí a dos semanas. Eso pasa. ¿Me lo explicas?

Oh. ¿Que había hecho qué? No sabía si sentirse agradecida porque él había respetado el hecho de que debía llamar a Lyah (cosa que incluso ella había olvidado), feliz de que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con ella y le diera igual el dinero, o enfadada porque pretendía monopolizar su tiempo sin consultárselo siquiera.

-Yo... no puedo. No sabía nada.

-Hombre, ya me imagino que no sabías nada. Pero, aún así, ¿me quieres explicar qué ocurre?

-No ocurre nada... - intentó tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía realmente qué decir. Comenzó a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación, ¿cómo iba a contarle lo que pasaba?

-Ah, como si fuera normal que un cliente haga esto.

Un café, eso es lo que necesitaba.

-Deberías estar contenta.

-No puedo estar contenta, esto no es normal. Se está pasando, me preocupa, ¿te está acosando?

-Que no, Lyah. Es un buen hombre - contestó mientras esperaba a que la máquina terminara de servirle cafeína.

-Más le vale. Entonces... ah, entiendo. Se está encariñando demasiado. ¿Tal vez debería tener una charla con él?

-No te preocupes, de verdad. Él solo...

-Oh, Dios mío. Ahora sí que me preocupo. ¡El sentimiento es mutuo! ¡Ya conoces las normas!

Kate cerró los ojos. Pillada.

-Lo sé.

Dio un sorbo a su café, que estaba ardiendo. Lo dejó a un lado hasta que se enfriara.

-Sabes que si no las cumples dejaré de darte citas. ¿Quieres que se lo pase a otra chica?

-Lo sé. Pero Lyah, no te preocupes, lo tengo controlado, ¿vale? Sí, me gusta, ¿y qué problema hay? Mejor para mi trabajo.

-No parece que lo tengas muy controlado. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces.

-Sí, hablaré con él. Otra vez.

Un suspiro al otro lado de la línea le indicó que su jefa se había tranquilizado, al menos de momento. Y el tono que utilizó para llamarla, completamente distinto al que había utilizado antes, y más parecido al habitual, se lo confirmó.

-Nikki.

-¿Mmm?

-Yo... no quiero ser pesada. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero... La doble vida que llevas es...

-Lyah... - la cortó, dándole a entender que no quería volver a tener la charla de siempre.

-No, déjame decirte esto, necesitas escucharlo - Nikki suspiró, y la dejó continuar. - Has conseguido un equilibrio que jamás creí posible, pero cualquier cambio nimio puede alterarlo, y lo sabes. Vives temerosa de que eso ocurra. Demasiado ocupada para pensar en tu pasado, en ese suceso horrible e injusto que te cambió por completo y aún no has superado. No creo que esta vida sea buena para ti, ni para tu salud, ni para tu felicidad. Necesitas avanzar.

-Lyah, yo no...

-Te he dicho muchas veces que deberías escoger, dejar uno de tus trabajos. Tal vez Richard Castle sea un cambio que temes, pero tal vez sea lo que necesitas. Sí, romperá tu equilibrio y cambiará tu vida... pero tal vez te ayude a avanzar.

-No creo que...

-No te estoy diciendo que tenga que ser el hombre de tu vida, ni que te cases con él ni nada de eso. ¡Dios me libre! Ni siquiera sé cómo de serio va esto... Solo digo que veas a ver qué pasa.

-Me da miedo - confesó Nikki tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Lo supongo. Lo más probable es que, si os enamoráis, alguno de los dos salga herido. Pero así es la vida. No deberías esconderte en una burbuja, como estás ahora. Deberías vivir.

Já.

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga entonces?

-Nada. Dejarte llevar, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y las normas?

Lyah bufó.

-Preocúpate de ellas a su debido tiempo. De momento, conócele de verdad. Hablad. Si es lo que él quiere, deja de tratarle como a un cliente y piensa en él como alguien con quien empezar una relación. ¿Te doy su número de teléfono?

Nikki sonrió, Lyah no podía verla.

-Me regaló un móvil ayer - confesó mientras le daba vueltas entre sus dedos. - Hemos estado "_chateando_" todo el día.

Oyó a su jefa reír y después bromear:

-Igual deberías empezar a preocuparte por las normas ya mismo.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Hola!**_

_**Toca un capítulo que se ha hecho revisar bastante pero con el que me he divertido mucho al escribirlo. Espero que te guste!**_

_**Me gustaría dar las gracias a danags, que me contestó a la duda de quién había utilizado el formato Whatsapp, a ese trío de soles que soportan mis emails y en general a todos los que me comentáis, sois geniales y me animáis a seguir!**_

* * *

Para desesperación de Richard, que acababa de consultar el reloj, aún era temprano. Le quedaba una hora larga de sonrisas fingidas y palabras amables sabiendo que la mujer a la que realmente quería ver le estaría esperando al acabar, a pocos metros de allí. Suspiró.

Kate sonrió. Le observaba a través del escaparate y el codazo que Gina le había propinado para que prestara atención a la firma, tratando de ser disimulada, no había pasado desapercibido para la inspectora.

Su sonrisa se tornó algo pícara cuando decidió jugar un poquito con él. Se lo merecía, por haber reservado todo su tiempo disponible sin consultárselo y por haber puesto alerta a Lyah.

Se colocó en la cola de gente que esperaba para entrar con alguno de sus libros en la mano. No era la idea original, pero habían cerrado pronto el caso y Montgomery les había mandado a casa, a disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de haber resuelto tres homicidios esa semana. Así que ella había conducido a su apartamento y se había puesto guapa para él. No excesivamente elegante, pero lo suficiente como para destacar entre las mujeres que la precedían. Es cierto, tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas por si algún periodista se encontraba en la librería, pero la perspectiva de pasar una hora sentada en la cafetería esperándole era aún peor... y sería divertido distraerlo. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre se veía realmente aburrido.

Él se fijó en ella desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie en la librería. Levantó la vista, como si pudiera sentir su presencia, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva. Le notó tragar saliva con dificultad y apartó la vista de ella para tratar de rehuir el deseo de agarrarla y salir de allí antes de que a su publicista le diera tiempo siquiera a pestañear. Pero Nikki no tenía intención de dejarle tranquilo: iba a castigarlo por haber reservado todas sus citas disponibles de las próximas semanas. No quería discutir ni enfadarse con él, así que simplemente se vengaría.

Localizó enseguida a las personas para las que debía pasar desapercibida: un par de fotógrafos que pululaban cerca del escritor de espaldas a ella, cuatro o cinco fans de la cola que no dejaban de sacar fotos y la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado tratando que se centrara. Sería fácil evitar los objetivos, ya que él atrapaba toda su atención y ella sería una fan más para los fotógrafos, la que sería difícil era la publicista, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Castle.

Richard continuó con su trabajo sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada de vez en cuando, miradas que Nikki aprovechaba para provocarle. Un guiño, una sonrisa, un botón atado menos en el abrigo, un humedecimiento de labios, una mano paseando por el cuello, un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, fuera el abrigo dejando a la vista un vestido con la espalda descubierta, un dedo en sus labios,... y una gota de sudor resbalando por la espalda de Richard que trataba de centrarse pero era incapaz de controlarse.

Ella dejó de estar a su vista justo cuando Gina le echaba la bronca por tercera vez y se levantaba exasperada a hablar por teléfono. Nikki comprobó complacida cómo la cola avanzaba cada vez más deprisa.

Pero cuando se acercaba su turno, siendo la quinta o la sexta de la fila Gina volvió a su puesto. Nikki hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio. Había albergado la esperanza de que los periodistas terminaran su trabajo y así poder hablar a solas con él.

Ya podían mirarse de nuevo, solo quedaban dos mujeres frente a ella. Vio cómo el escritor se inclinaba hacia Gina y le decía algo al oído. La publicista se levantó y se llevó a los fotógrafos a una esquina para, aparentemente, discutir algo con ellos.

Se lo agradeció con la mirada y esperó hasta poder acercarse a la mesa despacio y sonriente.

-Deja de torturarme - le susurró él para que nadie pudiera oírle.

-No sé de qué me habla, señor Castle - respondió ella, cogiendo uno de los libros que descansaban en la mesa y aprovechando el movimiento para ofrecerle una buena vista de su escote. - A nombre de Kate, por favor - pidió, tendiéndole la novela.

Casi sin mirar lo que escribía, le dedicó el último libro de Derrick Storm.

Nikki le sonrió, se apoyó sobre la mesa, apartó el vestido para que la firma no fuera visible más tarde y se señaló el pecho. A Richard casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pero le dio su autógrafo encantado.

Nikki se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Si no estás muy ocupado, te espero en el baño.

-No puedo levantarme ahora - respondió él, muy a su pesar, señalando su entrepierna.

Ella le sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Es una pena, tú te lo pierdes.

Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los servicios.

Ella tenía experiencia suficiente para ser consciente de que él no estaría en condiciones de levantarse, por eso se lo había dicho. Sabía que Richard la deseaba terriblemente en ese momento, y eso la hacía sentir poderosa y despertaba su propio deseo hacia el escritor. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir, sí, pero se lo merecía, y ya le compensaría después por ello.

Cuando minutos después salió del baño se encontró con que la librería estaba ya prácticamente despejada, incluso los fotógrafos habían terminado ya su trabajo. No faltaba mucho para la hora de cerrar, así que no permitían que nadie más entrara para la firma.

Eligió una estantería que permitiera al escritor observarla con tan solo mover la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y se giró, simulando buscar entre los libros. Sabía que la espalda descubierta era un punto a su favor, y que él se estaba muriendo por acariciarla.

Una de las veces que al mirar por encima de su hombro le pilló embobado con su trasero aprovechó para agacharse y extraer un volumen de la balda inferior. Libro que por supuesto no tardó en descartar y volver a colocar en su lugar.

Pagó por la novela que aún tenía en la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas a leer con sus largas piernas cruzadas mientras sentía la mirada del escritor sobre ella constantemente.

La cola llegó a su fin y tras atender a su última fan, sus miradas conectaron. Él agarró su móvil y le envió un mensaje.

-"_¿Qué? ¿Divertido?_"

La inspectora sonrió inocente mientras él recogía su abrigo y se despedía de Gina.

-"_Mucho_" - le respondió ella, saliendo ya de la tienda y dirigiéndose a la cafetería donde, en teoría, iban a encontrarse. - "_Te espero en el Starbucks, no tardes_".

-"_Ni hablar, Katherine. Vamos a mi loft. Has jugado con fuego y ahora te vas a quemar._"

* * *

Kate estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su escritor favorito mientras éste dibujaba círculos con los dedos en su hombro derecho.

Llevaban algunos minutos así, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, cansados pero sin ganas de dormirse.

-Kate - le oyó llamarla en un susurro. Le dio un golpecito con la mano y le miró, interrogante. - ¿Eres consciente del poder que tienes sobre mí?

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, sonriente. Sabía que se refería a lo de la librería.

-Te lo merecías - dijo a la vez que le daba un golpecito en el pecho, fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¡No te había hecho nada! Fuiste tú la que entraste con intención de que me diera un infarto.

-Ah, ¿no fuiste tú? ¿No has sido tú el que ha llamado a Lyah y ha monopolizado mi agenda de las próximas semanas?

Él paró el movimiento de su mano en el hombro de la inspectora. Unos segundos después preguntó:

-¿Estás enfadada por eso?

No, no estaba enfadada. Más bien confusa, por lo que él quería. Por una parte había llamado a Lyah y había reservado todas sus citas sin consultárselo, suponiendo que puede tenerla cuando a él le apeteciera y evitando que estuviera con otros hombres y que fuera ella misma. Decidiendo por ella. Pero por la otra le había escrito: "Me estoy enamorando de ti", habían pasado dos días maravillosos y el que hubiera reservado todo su tiempo significaba que quería estar con ella. Sí, estaba confusa, pero no era algo que fuese a reconocer.

-No, ya me lo he cobrado. Pero no sé si me siento cómoda con que hayas reservado todas las citas libres, como si quisieras controlarme.

-Es cierto, debí hablar contigo, lo siento.

-No puedes pedirme que sea yo misma y luego tratarme como si te perteneciera y tuviera que estar a tu disposición cuando tú quieras.

-Yo no... Kate... Espera, yo... Déjame explicarme.

La detective, que estaba tranquila, levantó la mano de su abdomen haciéndole entender que ella no estaba impidiendo que hablara.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Esas dos semanas son una especie de... "regalo", piensa en ello como en unas vacaciones. No se trata de que estés todo el tiempo conmigo, sino que hagas lo que quieras con tu tiempo. Sí, quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo, pero también quiero que descanses. Se te ve agotada.

-O sea, ¿podría irme ahora mismo si quisiera? - preguntó ella sorprendida, mirándolo de nuevo.

-Podrías. Pero espero que te quedes al menos hasta mañana, porque estoy muy a gusto, la verdad - y volvió a acariciar su hombro.

Le besó suavemente, y cuando se separaron no apartó la mirada, solo apoyó su barbilla en su pecho.

-Mmm. ¿Y esto no se trata de que sea exclusivamente tuya? Porque no puedes pretender que deje de trabajar, Richard.

-Bueno, puede que me alegre un poquito... pero no tengo a derecho a pedirte que dejes de trabajar, es cierto.

Nikki suspiró, hundiéndose un poco más en sus brazos.

-Va a ser un problema, ¿verdad?

-¿A la larga? Probablemente. De momento intento simplemente no pensar en ello y disfrutar mientras estás conmigo. ¿Qué tal si haces lo mismo?

-Si tú puedes yo también.

-Perfecto. Entonces... ¿qué piensas hacer con tanto tiempo libre?

-No lo sé. De momento, tengo todavía una cita mañana por la noche, y siendo viernes probablemente será hasta tarde. ¿Cuándo vuelve tu hija?

-El domingo sobre las 7pm.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si pasamos juntos el fin de semana y luego ya veremos?

-Por mí estupendo.

-Pero nada de preguntas de trabajo, ni del tuyo ni del mío. ¿Lo prometes?

-Siempre se puede hablar del tiempo o... conozco alguna que otra actividad para la que no es necesario hablar.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Y otra cosa... con respecto a Lyah: no vuelvas a llamarla.

-De acuerdo - se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Significa que no tienes que volver a pagar por mí, Rick.

-¿De verdad? - volvió a ponerse nervioso. - Pero entonces... ¿y Lyah? ¿Y...?

Nikki posó un dedo en sus labios para que dejara de balbucear.

-Me has pedido que deje de comportarme como si fueras un cliente más, así que no voy a tratarte como tal - le explicó mientras acariciaba sus labios. - Lyah me consigue clientes, es cierto, pero yo los elijo, Rick. No soy una pobre chica que se ve obligada a nada: yo tengo elección. Y Lyah no va a ponerme ninguna traba.

-¿Y entonces por qué...?

-¡Shh! - volvió a taparle la boca con el dedo. - ¿No puedes mantener tu palabra ni 1 minuto? ¡Acabas de prometer que nada de preguntas!

-_Du haz zacado e tema_ - se disculpó el cómicamente, pero volvió a callar al ver que ella seguía seria.

-Rick... Si esto sale mal por cualquier motivo o simplemente quiero dejar de verte, no podrás recurrir a ella.

Le hizo comprender con la mirada que era importante. Él asintió, y ella liberó sus labios solo un momento, el tiempo que tardó en acercarse y besarlo de nuevo.

Conocerse, eso había dicho Lyah. Tal vez ella no estuviera preparada para contarle sus secretos, pero se le presentaba la oportunidad de pasar con él un par de días y no iba a desaprovecharla. El lunes tendría que volver a la realidad, pero de momento pensaba disfrutar de cada minuto de esas 48 horas de libertad, e iba a hacerlo junto a Richard Castle.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Siento tardar tanto en escribir... ya sabéis que ando estudiando. De todas formas, como hoy es mi cumple me he tomado el día libre y he escrito bastante. Tanto que ya tengo escrito hasta el 19 (aunque queda corregir), así que os lo subiré el lunes ;)**_

_**Ambos son de los más largos que he escrito, y han sido difíciles de escribir.**_

_**Aviso que acaba interesante así que si alguien no quiere cliffhanger que espere al lunes para leer ambos capítulos seguidos! :roll: Quien avisa no es traidor :D**_

_**Si me comentáis mucho y lo tengo listo igual hasta lo subo mañana :)**_

* * *

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Kate. ¿Por qué no me pones al día?

Brenda, la paciente terapeuta que la había tratado hacía un par de años la observaba a través de sus gafas, sorprendida de que hubiera vuelto tras tanto tiempo. Era una mujer amable y abierta que superaba el medio siglo, a Kate le resultaba muy agradable y confiaba en que guardara sus secretos.

Se había planteado cambiar de médica, pero Brenda era una de las dos únicas personas que conocía el tipo de vida que llevaba la detective, no le apetecía tener que compartirlo de nuevo con nadie y empezar la terapia desde el principio.

No le gustaba estar ahí. Le gustaba ser ella la que manejaba el interrogatorio, la que controlaba y tenía el poder. En esa sala se sentía vulnerable, como se sentían los sospechosos en su presencia. Era más divertido estar al otro lado... Pero era un mal trago por el que sabía que debía pasar, por el que se había decidido a pasar.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - preguntó la inspectora, mirándola a los ojos para hacer entender a la mujer que pensaba ser sincera. No tenía sentido ocultarle nada, estaba decidida a compartir lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Cómo vas con lo de tu madre? - directa, pensó Kate.

-Dejé de obsesionare gracias a ti. Aún sigo teniéndolo presente, claro, es lo que tú me decías: no voy a olvidarla nunca, ni debo hacerlo, pero no puedo vivir solo para resolver su caso porque eso no la va a hacer volver. Me hiciste entenderlo, ya lo sabes. Así que le dedico algún rato libre, pero no hay pistas nuevas, y hasta que no consiga nada nuevo no puedo avanzar.

-Perfecto, me alegro de que la terapia te sirviera de algo. Está bien, ahora cuéntame algo alegre que te haya sucedido desde que nos vimos la última vez.

Kate miró por la ventana y sonrió.

-Richard Castle.

La terapeuta estudió su expresión mientras la veía levantarse para poder mirar más de cerca hacia la calle.

-Mmm, creo que este tema me va a gustar. ¿Desde cuándo le conoces?

-Desde hace casi dos meses. Pero llevamos "_saliendo_" - hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos - solo un par de semanas.

-Háblame del tiempo que has pasado con él.

Kate cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió.

-No he querido estar demasiado en público, porque él es famoso, pero hemos paseado por Central Park, hemos pasado una tarde tumbados en el sofá, ido al cine, a cenar, me ha llevado a su casa de los Hamptons, hemos hablado durante horas de nada en particular, tenido un sexo increíble, incluso hemos compartido el silencio enfrascados en algún libro. Creo que me quiere, y es un hombre maravilloso - comenzó la detective.

Le contó detalladamente cada una de sus citas y conversaciones por Whatsapp mientras paseaba emocionada por la habitación. Después Brenda le preguntó por cómo se habían conocido y había surgido la relación, y Kate le explicó la historia completa.

-¿O sea que sigues con tu doble vida? - Kate afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Y no se lo has contado?

-Me conoció como Nikki... pero no sabe que soy detective.

-¿Por qué no se has dicho?

Kate se detuvo de nuevo frente a la ventana, y contestó sin apartar la vista del cristal.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a contar? Evito hablar con él de temas de trabajo. De cualquier trabajo. Tenemos un trato al respecto. Supongo que tengo miedo a cómo vaya a reaccionar... En realidad ya sabe, más bien intuye, que tengo un trabajo además del de " acompañante ", como suele decir él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Reservó todas mis citas menos tres o cuatro de estas dos últimas semanas, y aunque he trabajado menos y no he estado todo el tiempo con él, es imposible que no haya notado que salgo corriendo en cuanto me llaman por un caso. Es observador, y no tiene un pelo de tonto.

-¿En qué cree que trabajas?

Nikki sonrió recordando una locura del escritor y se volvió hacia la terapeuta, que no dejaba de tomar notas en el cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo.

-El otro día me preguntó si estaba metida en la mafia o era espía o algo así - movió la cabeza, negando. - Tiene una imaginación increíble.

-Me has dicho que puede hacerte una pregunta al día, como cuando te preguntó por tu nombre.

-Sí - confirmó la detective.

-¿Y qué preguntas te ha hecho además de esa y la del novio?

-Puff... los primeros días fue con más cuidado. Me pidió que le contara cosas de mi infancia, me preguntó por mis padres,... Así que ya sabe lo de mi madre, excepto la parte en la que me vuelvo una obsesa que se olvida de comer por investigar el caso, claro.

-¿Pero le contaste que la habían asesinado? - preguntó la mujer con cautela, y ante el gesto afirmativo de Kate, sonrió complacida. - Es un gran paso, te has abierto a él más de lo que suponía.

-Después se dio cuenta de que podía preguntarme esas cosas en cualquier momento y que yo le respondía, así que empezó a utilizar la pregunta diaria para temas más " complicados ". Más hacia Nikki: que si mi familia o amigos saben a qué me dedico, que si lo hago por el dinero, que cuanto tiempo llevo haciéndolo,...

-¿Y tú le has contestado?

-Sí: no lo sabe nadie más que él, no lo hago por dinero y llevo casi 8 años. Tampoco eran para tanto. También quiso saber algunos detalles de lo que hago con los clientes, como qué suele gustarles y cosas así... contesté algunas, otras no.

-¿Por qué no? - quiso saber la doctora.

Kate bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, volviéndose a girar hacia la ventana, y se tomó un segundo para contestar.

-Supongo que a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Brenda estudió su expresión, era evidente que no quería hacer daño al escritor contándole demasiados detalles. Decidió no preguntar directamente, al menos de momento.

-Volvamos a lo de que ha reservado estas dos semanas. ¿Qué te pareció eso?

-Llamó a Lyah y reservó todas las noches que tenía libres. Fue antes de que empezáramos a salir de verdad. Ya no me paga, por supuesto. No sé, en su momento me molestó un poco, como si quisiera controlarme o algo así... pero lo aclaramos y quedamos en que tras estas dos semanas, volvería a trabajar como últimamente había estado haciendo, dos o tres noches a la semana.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente por tu trabajo?

Nikki suspiró y levantó la vista hacia el cielo gris que quedaba prácticamente oculto entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Comenzaba a llover.

-Sé que no le gusta, se siente celoso, pero no se atreve a decírmelo. Y evita hablar del tema (aunque su curiosidad a veces le traicione), yo también lo hago, pero lo noto más malhumorado cuando nos vemos tras alguna cita - explicó mientras seguía el movimiento de la primera gota de lluvia que había caído sobre el cristal. - Sé que no puedo seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es justo para él. No quiero hacerle daño. Yo...

-¿Estás enamorada? - preguntó la terapeuta un minuto después al ver que no pensaba continuar esa frase.

Nikki miró un momento a Brenda y luego volvió a fijarse en los transeúntes que se habían visto sorprendidos por el chaparrón.

-Sí - respondió sencillamente en un susurro, respirando hondo al darse cuenta de que le había costado menos de lo que pensaba reconocer sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás aquí por él? - quiso saber la mujer.

-No... Sí - Kate hizo una mueca mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas y Brenda esperó en silencio. - En parte, no principalmente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Kate suspiró y volvió a mirarla.

-Suelo hacerme analíticas cada uno o dos meses, por mi trabajo. Fui a hacerme una el lunes y el médico me llamó esa misma tarde para darme los resultados: "_Felicidades, está usted embarazada_".


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Hola de nuevo! Al final he sido buena y no os he hecho esperar mucho... aunque para el 20 tendréis que esperar al menos hasta el fin de semana.**_

_**Este capítulo sí que tiene final, así que podéis leerlo sin miedo ;)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior...:**_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Kate suspiró y volvió a mirarla._

_-Suelo hacerme analíticas cada uno o dos meses, por mi trabajo. Fui a hacerme una el lunes y el médico me llamó esa misma tarde para darme los resultados: "_Felicidades, está usted embarazada_"._

* * *

La terapeuta supo esconder muy bien su sorpresa. Si Kate no hubiera sido detective, probablemente le habría pasado inadvertido el ligero movimiento que la había delatado.

-Entiendo - dijo sin más, esperando que fuera su propia paciente la que continuara con la conversación y siendo consciente de que una felicitación no era la respuesta adecuada a la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-No... yo no estoy embarazada. Fue un maldito error en los resultados.

-¿Y eso te alivia o te apena? - preguntó Brenda tratando de comprender a su paciente.

-Me alivia - respondió Nikki enseguida. - Me he llevado un buen susto, no estoy preparada para ser madre... ¡ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre! - Kate se calló un segundo para reflexionar mientras andaba de lado a lado de la habitación. - Pero... no sé, supongo que una parte de mí, ésa misma que comenzaba a hacerse a la idea y me animaba a tener al bebé se siente... vacía.

-¿Ibas a tenerlo?

-Sí, casi seguro que sí. Sé que no estoy lista para tener un bebé, pero seguramente no hubiera sido capaz de abortar. Me hubiera cambiado la vida, es cierto, pero lo hubiera tenido.

-¿Y Richard? ¿Se lo contaste?

-No pensaba contárselo, pero...

Respiró hondo, recordando los acontecimientos que habían sacudido su vida desde los cimientos y que la habían conducido a visitar a su terapeuta después de tanto tiempo.

-Felicidades, está usted embarazada - le informó el médico al otro lado de la línea. El corazón de Kate se saltó un latido y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera.

-No puede... No puede ser - logró articular cuando recobró el habla, notando la boca más seca de lo que la había sentido nunca y con un tono más brusco del que hubiera sido aceptable pero sin levantar la voz para que Richard, que estaba poniéndose el pijama, no pudiera oírla

Oyó al médico suspirar.

-Señorita Beck-

-No, usted no lo entiende - le cortó. - Es imposible. Tomo la píldora, todos los días sin excepción a la misma hora. Utilizo preservativo, siempre. Tengo muchísimo cuidado. Es imposible que esté embarazada - argumentó apresuradamente, con la voz un tono más aguda de lo normal y sin ser consciente de que Richard había entrado en el salón hacía unos segundos.

-Podemos repetir los análisis si lo desea, pero ya le digo que el resultado es el que es.

-Quiero repetirlos - respondió firmemente.

-Está bien, ¿puede pasarse mañana temprano?

-Allí estaré.

Ambos se despidieron, aunque la inspectora lo hizo de forma automática. ¿Embarazada? Era imposible. Pero... si los análisis médicos así lo afirmaban... Kate agitó ligeramente la cabeza para suprimir esas ideas. Pero, ¿y si...?

Se giró bruscamente un par de minutos después al oír un ruido, pero no vio a nadie en la habitación. El escritor hacía ya tiempo que había regresado a su dormitorio, incapaz de asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios de Kate.

La detective no fue consciente del tiempo que tardó Castle en cambiarse de ropa, porque su cabeza iba a mil por hora, entre la incredulidad, el enfado y el miedo. Por su parte, Richard trataba de aclarar su mente antes de salir a enfrentar la situación. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, Alexis volviendo del colegio.

-¡Nikki! - la saludó efusivamente la muchacha con un abrazo al encontrarla en el loft tan temprano.

-Buenas tardes, Alexis. ¿Qué tal las clases? - preguntó la inspectora tratando de alegrar la cara, pero sin tener realmente interés por la respuesta.

La joven comenzó a contarle que había tenido un examen realmente difícil aquella mañana, pero se vio interrumpida por su padre:

-Hola, calabaza - se acercó a abrazarla, disimulando ante ella pero sobre todo ante Kate.

La detective quiso aprovechar el momento para disculparse e irse a casa, y aunque Castle no trató de retenerla, Alexis no estaba dispuesta a dejarla marchar:

-Ni hablar, ibas a quedarte hoy a cenar para que pudiera conocerte, así que ponte cómoda porque mi padre y yo vamos a preparar una cena para chuparse los dedos.

-No es un buen día, Alexis.

-Oh, vamos, ¿por favor? - suplicó la muchacha. - Lo prometiste.

Era cierto, se lo había prometido. Y no quería incumplir su palabra.

-Está bien - aceptó en un suspiro.

Tal vez los Castle la ayudaran a distraerse un poco y podría empezar a preocuparse cuando los resultados estuvieran confirmados. Al fin y al cabo, era imposible que estuviese embarazada.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos le permitieron acercarse siquiera a la cocina, así que la inspectora fingió leer en el sofá mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, mirando de vez en cuando al posible padre de su hijo.

¿Debería contárselo? Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, era demasiado grande para ella sola. Necesitaba consejo. Y si él era el padre tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero no se lo iba a contar. Al menos no hasta estar segura, al menos no de momento, al menos no esa noche.

Daba igual, cuando cruzó una mirada con él mientras servían la cena vio en sus ojos que lo sabía. Lo sabía.

La cena se hizo larga, y no fue alegre, como ella había pensado que sería tan solo unas horas antes. Alexis era una muchacha inteligente, divertida y agradable, pero no habían elegido el mejor día para hacer esto.

Disimuló con ella, ambos lo hicieron. Le preguntaron de todo para que ella llevara el peso de la conversación y así se entretuviera charlando, y pareció funcionar porque no hizo ningún comentario respecto a su humor y se marchó a hacer los deberes con una sonrisa tras dar las buenas noches a los dos adultos.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Un silencio incómodo que, entre todas las personas, Kate jamás pensó que compartiría con Richard. El escritor sacaba los platos del lavavajillas, los secaba y colocaba mientras ella era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo sabes - susurró, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Lo sé - respondió él simplemente.

-Rick, yo...

Comenzó ella, pero se interrumpió porque no sabía realmente qué decir. Él se giró para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Es mío? - quiso saber. Nikki bajó la vista a sus manos. - No lo sabes - se respondió a sí mismo.

-Podría ser.

-¿Podría ser? ¿De cuántos candidatos estamos hablando? - preguntó él, irónico, con tono de enfado mientras volvía a girarse hacia los platos.

Kate suspiró. Seguramente la echaría de su casa en ese mismo momento, y no podría culparlo por eso. Ella era consciente de lo mal que lo pasaba él cada vez que se marchaba a la cama con cualquiera de sus clientes y eso no había evitado que lo siguiera haciendo. Éstas eran las consecuencias, y se las merecía.

-Será mejor que me marche.

-Sí, será lo mejor - respondió él en el tono más frío que ella había oído salir de su boca.

Y sin intercambiar una palabra más Kate se puso su abrigo, cogió la mochila que había llevado al loft con algo de ropa y salió por la puerta con las primeras lágrimas que derramaría aquella noche escapando de sus ojos.

* * *

No durmió demasiado. Estaba asustada, angustiada y triste. Quería retroceder en el tiempo. Quería que Richard tocara su puerta y la acomodara entre sus brazos, como había hecho apenas 24 horas antes. Quería despertar de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su existencia.

Pero sabía que no era justo que Richard siguiera con ella sin saber si el bebé era suyo. Era mejor que le dejara en paz hasta poder hacer unas pruebas de ADN.

El aborto era una opción, pero no era la solución a sus problemas. Y desde luego si no se sentía preparada para traer a alguien al mundo, aún menos lo estaba para abortar.

No podía llamar a Lyah porque ése era precisamente el consejo que le iba a dar, igual que la había escuchado decirle a muchas de sus compañeras antes. No podía llamar a Lanie porque no comprendería el problema si no era sincera con ella. Se sentía extremadamente sola en aquella cama tan grande, hecha un ovillo y tapada hasta la nariz.

Cuando vio que el sol comenzaba a alzarse, llamó a comisaría diciendo que se encontraba enferma, y aunque lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era salir de la cama se obligó a levantarse para hacerse los análisis, aferrada a la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un error.

Le atendió la enfermera del día anterior, diciéndole que era muy poco probable que el resultado no fuera correcto, que eso solo era posible si se habían equivocado al etiquetar los botes, y que ella siempre tenía cuidado porque sabía lo importante que era su trabajo. La respuesta de la inspectora no fue demasiado amable, pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era caer bien a aquella mujer.

Estaba desayunando en la cafetería de la clínica cuando su móvil sonó.

"_Siento haber reaccionado así, pero entiéndeme. Hablemos, por favor. ¿Dónde estás?_"

Y aunque no era justo para él, tampoco era justo que si era realmente el padre del bebé le negara la oportunidad de hablar. Simplemente hablar. Ella se moría por verlo. Y por supuesto que entendía su reacción. Tal vez sí que había lugar para la esperanza.

"_Nos vemos en tu casa en media hora_".

"_Te espero_".

* * *

El Richard Castle más serio que había visto jamás le abrió la puerta.

-Kate...

Se abrazaron sin más palabra.

-Lo siento, Rick - le susurró.

-Yo también.

La agarró de la mano y se separó un poco para acariciarle el pelo y secar el par de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Después cerró la puerta tras ellos y la condujo al sofá:

-Escucha, yo... siento haberme comportado así. Me asusté.

-Es normal, yo también estoy asustada. Aterrada.

-Pero no quiero que te marches, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede contigo?

-Siempre. Si decides tenerlo, o si no, te voy a apoyar. Me da igual si el bebé es sangre de mi sangre o no, si tú me dejas yo quiero ser su padre. No quiero que crezca sin padre, porque sé lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser.

Kate le acarició la mejilla, limpiando ahora ella sus lágrimas, y después se acurrucó en su regazo, sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos. Sus palabras habían hecho que la presión y la angustia que notaba en el pecho desde la noche anterior disminuyera notablemente.

-No quiero abortar - confesó.

-Bien, pues vas a ser una madre maravillosa.

-Es un buen hombre, Kate - le aseguró Brenda. - Y te debe de querer mucho si tras dos semanas de relación está dispuesto a tener un hijo que podría no ser suyo contigo.

-Lo sé - respondió la inspectora con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Estuvo horas hablando de cuando Alexis era pequeña, me enseño fotos de ella,... y me contagió un poco de su alegría. Pero esa tarde me llamó el médico con los resultados de las pruebas, que habían realizado dos veces por las dudas, y la ilusión se escapó tan rápido como había llegado. Me aseguró que no estaba embarazada y se disculpó por el error: había sido un fallo administrativo. Entonces era Richard el que no se lo creía, pero me bajó la regla ayer así que... - hizo una pausa y bebió de la botella que descansaba en la mesa. - Es mejor así.

-No era el momento - Kate asintió. - De acuerdo, nos hemos alargado mucho. Llevamos dos horas hablando y veo que ya tienes la boca seca. Vamos a hacer una cosa: antes me has dicho que sabes que no puedes seguir así mucho tiempo porque no es justo para Richard y no quieres hacerle daño. Quiero que pienses al respecto y vuelvas la semana que viene a contármelo.

* * *

Ups, ¡no me matéis! O si queréis matarme expresarlo con un review ;) ¿Queríais que estuviera embarazada? ¿Os esperabais la reacción de Richard?


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Y gracias también a quienes me leéis en la sombra. Ya sigo, disculpad la tardanza!**_

_**Aquí os dejo el 20! Pronto actualizaré el ebook para que contenga todos los capítulos ;)**_

_**Y el miércoles o jueves, ¡capítulo 21!**_

_**Gracias a mis beta, que las he mareado bastante con este capítulo y el siguiente!**_

_**Llegamos a un capítulo importante que espero que os guste tanto como a mí, ¡a leer! :D**_

**_Para la tímida Noe Katic: Bicos desde Vizcaya!_**

* * *

Hacía algunos minutos que Richard había dejado de leer para ella pero a Nikki, que se estaba quedando dormida, no le importaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera le importaba que tuvieran planes para más tarde, porque había tenido un día muy duro y las caricias de Richard en su pelo se sentían demasiado bien.

Llevaba trabajando en un caso varias jornadas, y parecían haber alcanzado un punto muerto. Es cierto que ella había estado distraída casi toda la semana, desde que aquel médico la llamó para decirle que estaba embarazada, y lo último que necesitaba era un homicidio complicado de resolver. Evidentemente los chicos habían notado que le pasaba algo, y Lanie le había hecho un tercer grado. Tras contarle que creyó estar embarazada, que no sabía realmente si el bebé era del escritor, y que éste había estado dispuesto a hacerse cargo de un bebé que ni siquiera sabía si era suyo, la forense prácticamente había enloquecido y la había hecho prometer que no iba a cerrarse a esta oportunidad de ser feliz que le brindaba la vida.

Pero el caso no avanzaba, así que había ido a la comisaría aquella mañana de sábado. Había sido un día duro, una semana dura y, aunque jamás lo reconocería, a las 4 de la tarde se sorprendió a sí misma tocando la puerta del escritor en busca de consuelo. Había llegado más que alterada. Se sentía cansada, disgustada e impotente, y él, que al principio se había limitado a devolverle el abrazo sin saber siquiera qué demonios ocurría, acabó tumbándola en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y leyendo del que sabía que era su libro favorito.

La voz del escritor, junto a sus caricias, fueron sumiéndola en un agradable estado de relajación. Le agradecía en el alma que no la atosigara a preguntas que sabía que ella no quería responder. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, estaba segura de que dichas preguntas no tardarían en pronunciarse.

Por supuesto, su móvil interrumpió el idílico momento.

-Kate... - susurró él.

-No pasa nada, es un recordatorio de que tengo que ir a prepararme para lo de esta noche.

Se giró para ponerse boca arriba y poder mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos azules que trasmitían infinita dulzura y cariño.

-¿Está todo bien? - preguntó él por fin.

-Mmm-humm - afirmó ella, incorporándose un poco para poder darle un beso rápido. - Ahora sí, gracias.

-Sabes que si te ocurre algo puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? - Nikki asintió, y Rick reunió valor para preguntar lo que tanto le asustaba. - ¿Te ha hecho algo alguno de esos tíos?

-No, y no te preocupes, he tenido una semana difícil, eso es todo. Vamos, ¡tenemos una cita esta noche!

Se levantó del sofá y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie. Buscó su bolso y desactivó la alarma que la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba nunca?

-Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres, no tenemos que ir.

-Ni hablar, me apetece muchísimo el plan de esta noche. Voy a casa a prepararme, ¿nos vemos aquí en hora y media?

-Te estaré esperando - le dijo, despidiéndola con un beso.

Martha abrió la puerta del loft un poco después de la hora acordada, y le dio dos besos para saludarla:

-Nikki, querida, ¡estás estupenda!

-Gracias, Martha - respondió ella automáticamente, porque su vista se había clavado en los ojos de Richard, que la miraba por encima de la cabeza de Alexis, quien se afanaba en hacerle un buen nudo en la corbata.

Le vio sonreír y guiñarle el ojo desde su posición al otro lado del salón.

-Perfecto - anunció la joven.

-Gracias calabaza - le dijo él, besándola en la frente. - Volveremos tarde, no nos esperes levantada.

-Estaré en la cama antes de las 11.

-Es sábado, cariño, diviértete. ¿Por qué no invitas a unas amigas y montáis una noche de chicas?

-Porque el lunes tengo un examen y tengo que estudiar.

-Desde luego, no sé a quién has salido. Hasta mañana, hasta mañana madre - se despidió, y salió con Kate cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido, y se dejó llevar de su brazo hasta el ascensor y donde lo primero que hizo Castle fue cogerla de la mano y hacerla girar, con lo que el elegante vestido azul que tenía algo de vuelo le rozó las piernas.

-Kate.

-¿Qué? - su sonrisa desapareció ante la repentina expresión sombría de él.

-Tienes un arañazo.

-¿Dónde?

Él le señaló un punto en la parte superior de su espalda. Se miró por encima del hombro en el espejo del ascensor pero no consiguió verse. Daba igual, sabía que era obra de Steve, uno de sus clientes. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse acordado y por no haber elegido un vestido que la tapara más.

-No es nada, Rick. No importa - y salió del ascensor para evitarle.

-Sí que importa - insistió él, saliendo tras ella. - ¿Quién te ha...? Ah. Ya - se respondió a sí mismo de forma seca. Se paró tras Nikki, y ésta se giró para encontrarse con una mirada triste.

-Es contigo con quien quiero estar - le dijo firmemente mientras le cogía de las manos para que la sintiera cerca.

-Tal vez ahora, pero ¿anoche?

Castle tenía razón, sabía que la tenía. No era justo para él, y tenía que elegir. No podía seguir con su trabajo y mantener una relación con él. Eran cosas completamente incompatibles. Lo sabía. Y los sucesos de la semana la habían ayudado a despejar todas sus dudas. Le elegía a él. Siempre le elegiría a él. Incluso aunque las cosas no salieran como en los cuentos de hadas, merecería la pena.

Pero necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba ir poco a poco, necesitaba ayuda y lo necesitaba a él.

-Es solo trabajo. Por favor - susurró ella -, ¿podríamos olvidar este asunto por ahora, y disfrutar de la noche que teníamos planeada?

Estaba celoso y dolido. Pero Richard Castle tenía dos debilidades, ambas con nombre de mujer y una de ellas le miraba suplicante. Había dicho "_olvidar este asunto por ahora_", lo cual alimentaba sus esperanzas de que, algún día, la tuviera solo para él. Y esa mínima esperanza fue suficiente para que la agarrara del brazo y caminara con ella hacia el taxi que les esperaba desde hacía varios minutos para llevarles al Lincoln Center, donde ambos disfrutaron de una representación del New York City Ballet de Coppélia, y Kate compartió con él la última vez que había hecho lo mismo, junto a su madre.

* * *

Kate entró al despacho de Brenda y la encontró ya sentada en su sillón, cuaderno en mano, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara. Hizo caso y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Bien, cuéntame.

-Voy a dejarlo. Voy a llamar a Lyah y se lo voy a decir - afirmó Kate convencida. - Lo tengo claro, elijo a Richard, lo quiero a él. Lo necesito.

-¿Lo necesitas? - preguntó la terapeuta, sorprendida de que la detective fuera tan directa.

-Sí... tanto que me asusta - confesó Kate tan bajito que no estaba segura de que la hubiera oído, con la vista fija en la ventana, como tenía por costumbre para evitar la mirada de Brenda. - Es solo que... no puedo seguir así, ya te lo dije. Le hago daño. Y tengo que elegir. Lo tengo claro. Ya está.

-Me alegro - asintió Brenda. - Pero no deberías hacerlo solo por él.

-No lo hago solo por él, lo hago por los dos. Quiero apostar por esta relación.

Además, Kate se sentía cansada. Tenía casi 30 años, no quería levantarse algún día dentro de unos años y darse cuenta de que no tenía vida. Richard y el pensar que estaba embarazada la habían hecho recordar que antes de que su madre muriera y todo su mundo se revolucionara, quería tener una familia. Quería casarse y tener hijos. Quería una vida normal. Y puede que no estuviera preparada para tener un bebé o que resultara que Richard no era el adecuado... pero debía ir paso a paso.

-Bien, pues pareces convencida.

-Ya... - suspiró Kate, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

-¿Pero...? - la animó Brenda.

-Pero tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Al cambio. A lo desconocido... A que las cosas no funcionen.

-Tienes que intentarlo, ¿acaso no crees que merece la pena?

-Supongo. Sí. Pero... hasta que conocí a Rick lo tenía todo claro, sabía las normas del juego. Ahora me las han cambiado, y tengo miedo.

-Lo que te pasa es que te gusta tener las cosas bajo control siempre, y cuando no es así huyes, no arriesgas. Crees que es la forma de no sufrir, pero, como bien has dicho tú misma, también es una forma de no vivir. Es normal tener miedo, pero no puedes dejar que te paralice. ¿Acaso te quedas quieta, te esconces cuando algún asesino te apunta en un tiroteo? No. Seguro que muchas veces te arriesgas para poder atraparlo y meterlo en la cárcel. Pues ésta es tu vida, con más razón debes plantar cara a lo que venga.

-Voy a hablar con Lyah.

-Bien, pero sabes que no es lo único que tienes que hacer si quieres que tu relación con Richard funcione, ¿verdad?

Kate la miró primero sin comprender, pero enseguida se dio cuenta a qué se refería la terapeuta.

-También tengo que hablar con Rick.

-Tienes que abrirte a él, tienes que ser sincera y dejar que conozca a la Kate en su conjunto.

-No sé cómo... Por ejemplo, ¿cómo voy a decirle que soy detective?

-¡Por Dios, Kate, ese hombre estaría dispuesto a aceptar que formes parte de mafia! Ve y cuéntaselo. No me entra en la cabeza cómo has podido decirle que eres prostituta y no que eres policía.

-No sé si estoy lista para contarle todo. No sé si él está listo para saberlo todo.

-Pues empieza por responder a sus preguntas - Kate asintió. - Vale, pues por mi parte hemos acabado por hoy. No sabes el tiempo que llevaba deseando oírte tomar esta decisión. Ve a hablar con Lyah, anda. ¿Te veo la semana que viene?

Kate aceptó y se despidió de ella, poniendo rumbo al apartamento de Lyah. Estaba segura de que su jefa no tendría ningún inconveniente en dejarla marchar, que incluso se alegraría por ella. Y así fue, Lyah le pidió que cumpliera con su cita de aquella noche, le hizo prometer que iría a visitarla de vez en cuando, y entre lágrimas de despedida compartidas, le deseó buena suerte en su nueva vida.


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Hola!**_

_**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, creo que os va a gustar ;)**_

**_AlwaysSerenity, mini conversación que espero que te guste..._**

* * *

Al comprobar su móvil se encontró con un Whatsapp de Rick: "_He vuelto un poco antes, me apetece verte, ¿estás libre?_". Era de hacía 4 horas, pero le contestó ilusionada porque hubiera llegado ya a Nueva York: "_Perdona, estaba ocupada, ¿sigues despierto?_".

Ojalá respondiera que sí. Un minuto, dos,... Estaba en la calle sin saber si dirigirse a su apartamento o al loft. Y hacía frío. El mensaje le había llegado, pero no lo leía. Se sintió estúpida y paró un taxi, seguramente ya estaría en la cama.

Pero el móvil sonó justo cuando abría la puerta del vehículo: "_¿Te espero en el loft?_".

"_Llego enseguida_".

"_No toques el timbre_".

"_;) ok_".

* * *

Nikki dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de su escritor favorito y éste no tardó en abrir.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que esté aquí? - preguntó ella al verle ya en pijama, tras darle un beso rápido y adentrarse en el apartamento.

Richard cogió su abrigo y lo colgó en el armario de la entrada mientras ella se descalzaba para no hacer ruido al andar por la casa en tacones.

-Seguro. Suelo quedarme hasta tarde escribiendo, y me apetecía verte. Te he echado de menos.

Nikki le sonrió y le dio otro beso, esta vez más lento y suave. El salón apenas estaba iluminado por la luz que salía del despacho de Richard, y la detective se sorprendió a sí misma recorriendo la estancia con confianza.

-Sé que tú también - aseguró él, con cierto aire de orgullo y una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Qué escribías? - preguntó ella ignorando su expresión, y se acomodó en el sofá todo lo que su vestido le permitió.

-Nada realmente - contestó, acercándole el portátil. - Estaba intentando buscar un crimen en el que inspirarme para mi próxima novela.

Nikki echó un vistazo a la web que aparecía en pantalla. Podían verse imágenes de diferentes cadáveres. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó.

-Es una web de asesinatos. Está genial, se dedican a recopilar información de diferentes homicidios en varias ciudades, pero la mayoría son de aquí, de Los Ángeles y de Washington.

Por supuesto, como detective conocía la existencia de varias webs del estilo, pero ésta se llevaba la palma.

-¿Y ésto es lo que utilizas para tus libros?

-Bueno, no siempre, pero es difícil aprender cómo trabajan los detectives, ¿sabes? Quiero que mis libros sean lo más realistas posibles, así que necesito documentarme. Sé bastante de metodología forense y tal, pero aún así hay que estar al día.

Ella asintió y continuó echando un vistazo a ver si veía algún homicidio conocido. No le llevó demasiado encontrar un par de los casos suyos. ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido los administradores de la página una información tan detallada?

No iba a preocuparse de eso ahora. Le devolvió el portátil.

-Aquí lo interesante es, Kate, que no te escandalicen ni lo más mínimo esas fotos.

Ella levantó la mirada y se lo encontró mirándola sonriente. Y, como si nada, bajó la vista para apagar el ordenador. No se había dado cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras. La había pillado, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Igual lo había hecho inconscientemente para obligarse a ser sincera, era el momento, cuéntaselo.

Pero para cuando abrió la boca él ya se había girado en dirección a su despacho para guardar el ordenador. El momento había pasado.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? - preguntó ella cuando regresó al salón.

-Aburrido.

-Has estado en tres ciudades diferentes, ¡no te ha dado tiempo a aburrirte en cinco días! - replicó Nikki, y al darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz se tapó la boca. - Lo siento - susurró.

Richard se rió ante el gesto de ella, y agitó el brazo restándole importancia.

-A mi hija no la despiertas ni con una bomba. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Son las 2 de la madrugada.

Castle negó con expresión sombría, acompañando el movimiento de la cabeza con el del dedo índice, un gesto cómico con la clara intención de hacerla reír.

-No me esperaba esto de usted, señorita Nikki. Corrijo: son las 2 de la madrugada de un sábado, y mañana no madrugamos, la noche es joven.

-¿Y en qué sugiere usted que invirtamos taaanto tiempo, señor Castle? - le susurró ella mientras le atraía de la goma del pantalón del pijama hacia el sofá, colocándolo de pie frente a ella.

-No sé... podríamos leer... - sugirió él, mientras le acariciaba el hombro, deslizando el tirante de su vestido y provocándole un escalofrío.

-Ver la televisión... - propuso ella mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá para ponerse a su altura y poder cruzar las manos tras su cuello.

-Podríamos hacer eso, sí...

-Sí... - terminó ella, acercándose a sus labios una vez más.

Nikki jugueteó con los labios de él a su antojo, y el beso no tardó en volverse más apasionado. Sentía las grandes manos de su escritor recorrerle la espalda, dibujando el contorno de sus homoplatos y descendiendo por su columna lentamente hacia su trasero, y subiendo de nuevo por sus costados en una caricia que la hacía casi cosquillas, incluso por encima de la tela del vestido. No pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

Mientras le desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su pijama le notó tensarse, así que fue dándole besos en un recorrido hacia su oreja donde le susurró con voz provocativa:

-Vamos a tu cama.

Fue acariciando su brazo hasta agarrarlo de la mano y le llevó hasta la habitación. Se paró junto a la cama, se giró y tras dedicarle una intensa mirada en la oscuridad, comenzó a atacar su cuello. Richard continuó con su espalda, y fue acariciándola suavemente hasta encontrar el tirador de la cremallera que mantenía el vestido alrededor de su cuerpo. La fue abriendo lentamente, disfrutando del momento. O al menos eso pensó Nikki hasta que se detuvo a medio camino.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - le picó ella.

-Yo... lo siento, no puedo - se disculpó él mientras se apartaba de ella de forma un poco brusca con las manos en alto. La detective le vio sentarse en la cama y taparse la cara con las manos.

-Ey... ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó con ternura, mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a él y le apartaba suavemente una mano.

Él se tomó un minuto para contestar.

-¿Y me lo preguntas?

Kate le miró confusa, lo que provocó que él bufara y apartara la mirada.

-Pasa que hace menos de tres horas que otro tío te ha bajado la cremallera de ese mismo vestido, te ha besado, acariciado y te ha hecho suya - le soltó él, con rabia. - Y además, llevas esa peluca horrible que me lo recuerda cada vez que te miro.

-Rick... - susurró ella, pero él negó con la cabeza haciéndola callar.

Nikki se levantó y se quitó la peluca, haciéndose incluso daño del tirón.

-No, ya sé lo que me vas a decir... es tu trabajo, yo ya debería saberlo,... - Se sentó junto a él en la cama y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, temerosa de volver a tocarlo por si se apartaba de nuevo, dejándole hablar. - Pero eso no hace que duela menos, ¿sabes?

La mirada de reproche que acompañó a esa frase la dejó helada y la hizo sentir tan tremendamente culpable. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta mantenía en sus pulmones.

Se maldijo a sí misma por hacer las cosas tan complicadas. Por hacerle daño. Sabía que uno de los dos iba a salir herido. Lo sabía. Y aún así no había previsto que si la relación no funcionaba, iban a acabar mal ambos.

-Lo siento. Richard, yo...

-No - interrumpió él, levantando un poco la voz -, siempre dices lo mismo, y no dices nada al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes? No puedo simplemente "_olvidarlo_" - espetó mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba de la cama -. Es muy fácil para ti, ¿verdad? Me pones ojitos y me pides "_que lo olvide_". Pues no puedo. Márchate, por favor. No puedo verte ahora.

Nikki se levantó y se colocó el vestido de camino a la puerta. Estaba demasiado alterado, y tal vez ella había actuado muy tarde. Puede que lo hubiera dejado, pero hasta hace dos días ella era una puta, y eso no es algo que se pudiera borrar, no es algo que Richard fuera a olvidar.

Justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta del salón, se giró y volvió donde él, que levantó la vista al oírla regresar. No podía dejar así la conversación, no cuando aún tenía cosas que decirle.

-Puede que esté con otros tíos - le dijo ella con firmeza arrodillándose frente a él -, pero ellos no me hacen ésto solo de pensar en estar con ellos - le dijo mientras guiaba una de sus manos a su pecho, para que sintiera los acelerados latidos de su corazón -, ni ésto solo de pensar en perderlos - y guió su otra mano a sus mejillas, donde pudo notar en la oscuridad la humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso los dos últimos minutos. - No he estado con un cliente esta noche, sino en una fiesta de despedida. Lo he dejado, Rick. Lo estoy intentando.

Él suspiró sorprendido.

-¿Lo... lo has dejado? - logró preguntar, incrédulo. Cuando ella asintió se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Unos segundos después la separó y se quedaron mirando de nuevo. - Pero... ¿estás segura?

-¿No es lo que querías?

-Sí, pero... ¿es lo que quieres tú? O sea,... no quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa y si...

Ella le tapó la boca con el dedo índice.

-Shhh. Rick, tarde o temprano ambos sabíamos que tenía que elegir, porque te estaba haciendo daño, tú mismo me lo acabas de decir. Bien, pues nos elijo a nosotros - le dijo mientras apartaba el dedo para besarlo intensamente.

Y ya no importaron la peluca, el vestido o la cremallera, porque ahora todo se reducía a ellos dos: Rick y Kate, Kate y Rick. Sin citas nocturnas con Steve o Joshua, ella se estaba entregando por completo a él, y solo a él. Y Richard Castle se juró a sí mismo que lograría que jamás se arrepintiera de esa decisión.


	22. Capítulo 22

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

**_No creo que pueda volver a publicar hasta el lunes que viene, pero ¡acabo exámenes este viernes! :D_**

**_Aquí os traigo el capítulo 22, un récord personal en cuanto a longitud. Espero que os entretenga y, ahora que ya están todos los capítulos en español vistos, os ayude a soportar el saber que no hay Castle hasta septiembre. :(_**

**_¡Hasta el lunes que viene!_**

* * *

Los ronquidos de Richard despertaron a Kate temprano aquel sábado de principios de mayo, pero no fue razón suficiente para aplacar el buen humor que la acompañaría durante las próximas horas. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama tratando de ignorar el ruido procedente de su compañero para poder volver a dormir, se quedó observándole. Probablemente no tardaría en odiar que no la dejase dormir, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Con un poco de suerte, acabaría acostumbrándose. Le hubiera gustado poder decir que ofrecía una bonita imagen estando dormido, pero lo cierto era que verle roncar con la boca abierta no era para nada bonito. Optó por levantarse cuando el gruñido del estómago de Castle le arrancó una sonrisa y fue consciente de que ella también estaba hambrienta. Él le había traído el desayuno a la cama en un par de ocasiones, era hora de devolverle el favor, sobre todo después de la estupenda noche que habían pasado.

Así que se levantó, se puso el pijama que solía utilizar en aquella casa y tras pasar un momento por el baño se dirigió a la cocina tarareando tenuemente una canción. Era tan antigua que no recordaba ni el título ni la mitad de la letra, pero por alguna razón le había venido a la mente así que se movía por la habitación (bailando, más que caminando) mientras la canturreaba.

Y así, cuando Alexis bajó a desayunar atraída por el olor, se encontró a una alegre Nikki con una taza de café en una mano mientras volcaba el contenido de una sartén en un plato y lo colocaba en una bandeja con la otra mano.

-Mmmm, qué buena pinta.

-Buenos días, ¿quieres un poco? - preguntó la detective sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber pensado en la joven y en Martha a la hora de preparar la comida.

-Por favor, huelen desde mi habitación.

Kate posó su taza, cogió el plato de Richard y se lo ofreció a la pelirroja, que se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

-Uf, buena pinta y delicioso. Gracias. De todas formas, mi padre preferirá unas tortitas a los huevos revueltos.

-Era mi idea original, pero no encontraba la harina y no quería revolver demasiado - le explicó Nikki con la cabeza en la nevera para sacar unos pocos huevos más.

La muchacha se llevó a la boca el contenido del tenedor y se levantó de un saltito para alcanzarle el bote de harina.

-¿Te ayudo? - se ofreció.

-No, tranquila, siéntate a comer que se te va a enfriar, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Alexis negó señalando el vaso de leche que ya se había servido sin que la detective, concentrada en los huevos, se diera cuenta.

-No sabía que vendrías.

-Yo tampoco, tu padre me mandó un mensaje anoche. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? - quiso saber Kate mientras comenzaba a mezclar la masa de las tortitas.

-No, no, claro que no. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, si mi padre está contento yo también - se sonrieron.

-¿Qué le gustará a tu abuela para desayunar?

-No ha dormido aquí así que no sé a qué hora vendrá, no le prepares nada. De todas formas, suele tomar solo café.

Kate sonrió, ella también podía sobrevivir solo a base de café.

-De eso que no falte - le dijo a la joven señalando la cafetera. - Me ha costado un poco aprender a manejar ese cacharro, pero he de reconocer que ha merecido la pena. ¿Tú también quieres tortitas? - le preguntó al ver que se terminaba el plato y lo metía en el lavavajillas.

-Uf, qué va, ya he comido bastante. Pero me quedo con ganas de probarlas, ¿otro día?

-Claro - prometió Kate, dándose cuenta que esa simple pregunta implicaba que pasaría más días en casa del escritor, y que le haría el desayuno a la muchacha.

-¿Tenéis planes para esta mañana? - preguntó Alexis desde la ventana.

Kate negó, sin levantar la vista de la masa que estaba batiendo enérgicamente.

-¿Por?

-Llueve. Podríamos hacer algo aquí en casa.

-Me parece perfecto - aseguró Nikki, comenzando a volcar la masa en la sartén para la primera tortita.

La chica siguió mirando por la ventana un par de minutos en que ambas permanecieron en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar:

-Oye, Nikki, ¿tú y mi padre...?

-¿Qué? - preguntó la detective animándola a seguir cuando Alexis se interrumpió, dejando la pregunta a medias.

-Es que... cada vez estás más en casa, parece que vas a estar por aquí bastante tiempo, no pareces una más... Y parece que quieres conocerme,... y mi padre se ve muy feliz contigo, pero, quiero decir, tú también vas en serio con él, ¿no? Porque no quiero que simplemente desaparezcas, no quiero que mi padre lo pase mal como con mi madre, o Gina. ¿Entiendes?

-Uf, vale, a ver, Alexis - comenzó Kate, acercándose a la muchacha. - Yo... no puedo prometerte que esto vaya a salir bien, eso lo sabes, ¿no? - la pelirroja asintió. - Pero sí puedo asegurarte que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque funcione. Las relaciones nunca son fáciles, pero bueno, merece la pena intentarlo, tu padre merece la pena todo el riesgo que sea necesario. Y sí, voy totalmente en serio, y yo tampoco quiero que lo pase mal, así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y no pudo ni quiso hacer otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo de Alexis, que lo único que quería era proteger el corazón de su padre. A la alegría de Kate se sumó un sentimiento de acogida, se sentía querida. Castle le habían hecho un hueco en su hogar poco a poco, y ahora Alexis también le daba la bienvenida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía parte de una familia.

-Vale, pues voy a hacer algunas cosas mientras despiertas a mi padre. Se te va a quemar - añadió señalando la sartén.

-Alexis - la llamó Kate cuando ya había subido un par de escalones. La muchacha se giró para escucharla. - ¿Podrías llamarme "Kate"? - la pelirroja frunció el ceño extrañada y Kate la cortó justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo. - Por favor, sin preguntas.

-De acuerdo, Kate - aceptó, pronunciando las palabras lentamente sin poder evitar su confusión.

-Gracias.

Y sin más, la pelirroja desapareció escaleras arriba y Kate suspiró. Estaba casi segura de que la muchacha no se quedaría conforme con lo de "no hacer preguntas", pero por el momento, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

* * *

Las tortitas y el resto del desayuno no tardaron en estar listos. Kate entró con cuidado en la habitación para poder despertarle a besos. Ya había amanecido, así que la claridad que entraba por la ventana le permitía observarlo mucho mejor que al despertarse. Habían cesado sus ronquidos, muy probablemente porque se había girado. Se encontraba boca abajo, con las piernas y los brazos estirados, conquistando la cama ahora que estaba solo. Kate sonrió al descubrir esa nueva postura, estando casi segura de que se levantaría con tortícolis si llevaba con el cuello así girado mucho rato.

Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesillas y se inclinó sobre la cama, sin apoyarse demasiado en el colchón para no moverlo. Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo, como le gustaba hacer mientras se besaban y comenzó a besarle en el hombro, justo por encima de donde terminaba la sábana y su piel quedaba al descubierto. Una respiración profunda de él indicó a Kate que comenzaba a notar sus caricias. No tardó en susurrar su nombre y girarse hacia ella. Somnoliento y sin abrir los ojos todavía, tragó saliva y se mojó los labios antes de besarla, pero no sirvió de mucho para mitigar la sequedad y el aliento que se le habían quedado después de respirar por la boca durante horas. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo natural y cómodo del momento. Le conocía desde hacía apenas un par de meses, y parecía que llevaba despertando a su lado toda la vida.

Se separó un poco de él para permitir que se incorporase y le pasó la taza de café y la bandeja antes de que se le enfriase el contenido. Richard la miró con patente sorpresa y agradecimiento:

-Ey, menudo despertar, ¡gracias!

Kate simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, come antes de que se enfríe - le pidió mientras le robaba un sorbo de café.

Él agarró el bote de nata y la miró con cara de travieso.

-Creo que esto se merece una recompensa.

-Chst - le advirtió ella, agarrándolo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer nada. - Nada de eso, desayuna y vístete, que hemos quedado con tu hija en un rato.

-¿Hemos quedado? - preguntó el escritor, mientras cortaba una de sus tortitas y se metía un trozo en la boca, obediente.

-Mmm-humm - afirmó Kate. - Está lloviendo así que pasaremos la mañana en casa.

-¿En plang famigiar? - se sorprendió él, preguntando con la boca llena.

-Supongo. ¿No te parece bien?

-Sí, sí. Me encanta, ¿y cuándo habéis planeado esto?

-Hace un rato, mientras desayunábamos. Hemos tenido una charla sobre ti - le picó la detective, haciéndose la interesante mientras se tumbaba con la cabeza apoyada en los pies de él, que no tardó en preguntar con la mirada pues tenía la boca ocupada. - Quería saber la intenciones que tengo contigo - le confesó, sonriente.

-Ésa es mi niña. Espero que haya sido tan difícil como probablemente lo será con tu padre.

-Ha sido... raro. Pero creo que nos hemos entendido. Le he pedido que me llame Kate, y de momento no ha hecho preguntas, pero las hará. Ah, y respecto a mi padre... no tienes que preocuparte. Creo - añadió.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo, gracias - bromeó Castle, y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano. Poco más de las siete y media.

-Uf, ¿por qué me despiertas a estas horas un sábado?

-Porque me has despertado tú a mí.

-¡Oh!, créeme, si te hubiera despertado yo, no estaríamos hablando en este momento.

-Já. ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que verte roncar no es muy atractivo que digamos.

-¡Vamos! Yo no ronco.

-Uy que no...

-Claro que no. La que roncas eres tú, igual te has despertado a ti misma.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ese es tu argumento? Yo no ronco, y ¿sabes? La próxima vez te voy a grabar y te voy a hacer dormir con el ruido de fondo, a ver qué tal.

-Muy bien, ¿qué apostamos?

Kate se lo pensó un momento. Sería una apuesta muy fácil de ganar, pero tampoco quería ser muy mala con él.

-El desayuno en la cama durante una semana - propuso.

Él aceptó y se apretaron las manos. El trato estaba hecho y por supuesto, Richard Castle no tardó demasiado en tener que cumplirlo.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y qué os apetece hacer? ¿Ver una peli? - preguntó Alexis una hora después al bajar las escaleras y encontrar a la pareja acomodada en el sofá. - Yo voto por algún juego de mesa - añadió la muchacha cuando Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece bien, hace SIGLOS que no he jugado a un juego de mesa - aseguró la detective, recordando la última tarde que pasó con sus padres y el Scrabble.

-¿Cuál preferís? - quiso saber la chica.

-Me da igual - dijo la detective, aunque en realidad el Scrabble estaba descartado -, ¿qué tenéis?

-Subid a elegir mientras yo preparo la mesa - propuso Castle, y Kate se vio arrastrada escaleras arriba.

No había estado nunca en la habitación de Alexis. Al principio se quedó un poco cortada en la puerta, pero la muchacha la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta dentro, indicándole que se sentara en la cama, que ya estaba hecha. La verdad es que para ser la habitación de una adolescente estaba increíblemente ordenada y limpia. Mucho más que su apartamento, pensó Kate.

-A ver, tenemos el Monopoly, Monopoly edición NY, Operación, el Pictionary, el Scrabble, el Trivial, el Cluedo, el ajedrez que no nos vale, el UNO, el Bingo, el Twister, el Jumblin, el ¿Quién es quién? que tampoco nos vale, el Rummikub... - fue enumerando la muchacha, que subida en una silla, rebuscaba en la parte alta de su armario.

-¿Cuál es el Jumbling?

-Ese de hacer una torre con piezas de madera e ir quitándolos sin que se derrumbe.

-Vale, ¿cuál te apetece?

-Podríamos bajar el Twister, nunca podemos jugar con la abuela... aunque igual es demasiado temprano para eso. ¿Qué tal el Monopoly? ¿O el Pictionary?

-Mejor el Monopoly, pero coge también el Twister - Alexis los sacó y Kate se levantó para sujetárselos. - ¿Cuál es el favorito de tu padre?

-Adivina - le retó la pelirroja.

Kate se rió.

-El Cluedo, seguro. - Alexis sonrió dándole a entender que había acertado. - Dámelo también - cuando lo tuvo en el montón, posó los tres en la cama y le ofreció la mano a Alexis para ayudarla a bajar.

-Te aviso que soy muy buena al Monopoly, siempre gano a mi padre - comentó la muchacha al llegar a la planta baja.

-Ya veremos quién gana esta vez - contraatacó el aludido, echando un vistazo a lo que habían escogido. - Já, os voy a machacar en el Cluedo.

-Eso ya lo veremos - le retó Kate.

-¿Otra apuesta, señorita Nikki? - preguntó él, entrando en el juego y recibiendo un codazo de advertencia por parte de ella al oírle llamarla así, cosa que por supuesto no había pasado desapercibida para la joven pelirroja. El escritor puso cara de circunstancias, aprovechando de su hija estaba de espaldas, preparando el tablero del Monopoly.

-Como todas sean tan fáciles de ganar vas a pasarlo mal, señor Castle - le advirtió, comenzando a leer las instrucciones para recordar cuáles eran las reglas del juego.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa a cada lado de Alexis, que quiso ser la banca, y comenzaron la partida.

Kate no tardó en comprender por qué Richard perdía todas y cada una de las partidas: compraba a lo loco todo lo posible mientras la estrategia de Alexis, fuera la que fuera, a la larga resultaba perfecta.

La partida se alargó algo más de tres horas, aunque Castle no tardó demasiado en arruinarse y ser eliminado, por lo que pasó a ocuparse de la banca. Y efectivamente, al final la joven resultó ganadora.

-Genial, ahora me toca ganar a mí, ¿un Cluedo? - pidió el escritor.

Las mujeres se sonrieron y comenzaron a recoger el Monopoly para complacerle.

-Me pido el Profesor Mora - dijo Castle en cuanto comenzaron a sacar las fichas de la caja.

Kate cogió la diminuta figurita en cuestión y se la entregó. Comprendía por qué era su personaje favorito, un hombre de mediana edad inteligente y que comenzaba la partida en la biblioteca.

Le tendió a Alexis la ficha de la Señorita Amapola, la única mujer joven entre los personajes que además era la primera en salir, y eligió para sí misma a la Señora Celeste.

-¿Me recordáis cómo se juega? - pidió la detective mientras Castle introducía en el sobre amarillo las tres cartas escogidas al azar y sin mirar por Alexis.

-Acabo de esconder las cartas que indican cómo ocurrió el asesinato: un arma, una habitación y un asesino. Ganará quien acierte qué tres cartas hay en este sobre - explicó mientras colocaba el sobre en el centro del tablero y mezclaba y barajaba el resto de cartas. - Como somos solo tres, repartiré tres cartas a cada uno y pondré una carta de las restantes en cada habitación. Las tres cartas que tengas te permitirán descartar sospechosos, armas o habitaciones, porque si las tienes en la mano no pueden estar en el sobre. ¿Entiendes? - le preguntó mientras le tendía una hoja donde ir tachando posibilidades. Kate asintió y él continuó. - Cada uno de nosotros irá tirando el dado por turnos e irá a las diferentes habitaciones del tablero para formular sospechas. Por ejemplo, yo entro en la cocina, cojo un arma - dijo mientras cogía la cuerda y la colocaba en la cocina junto a su personaje y el de Alexis - y digo "sospecho que la Señorita Amapola cometió el asesinato con la cuerda en la cocina". Si tienes alguna carta que demuestre lo contrario me la tienes que enseñar. Y si no tienes ninguna, Alexis. Y si ninguna de las dos me podéis demostrar que me equivoco, entonces puedo cambiar una de mis cartas por la que hay en la habitación.

-Vale - afirmó Kate cuando el escritor hizo una pausa.

-Y si ya sabes qué cartas hay en el sobre, puedes efectuar una acusación en tu turno. Entonces mirarás las cartas del sobre y si aciertas, ganas. Si fallas, quedas eliminada.

-Ok - dijo ella, aceptando las tres cartas que el escritor le tendía, dando por comenzada la partida.

La pobre Alexis no tenía nada que hacer contra una detective de homicidios que había interrogado a cientos de sospechosos a lo largo de su carrera. Basándose en sus preguntas, no tardó en adivinar las cartas que poseía la muchacha.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la detective tuvo que reconocer que Richard Castle era un contrincante digno. Jugaba muy bien sus cartas, y consiguió despistarla en un par de ocasiones, pero aun así Kate los sorprendió a ambos cuando, unos minutos después de comenzar la partida aseguró conocer los detalles del homicidio:

-¡Tengo una acusación! - exclamó contenta, dándole la vuelta al papel donde había escrito su conclusión. Comparado con su trabajo, era una tontería de juego, cierto, pero se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

-¡Es imposible! - se quejó el escritor, cruzándose de brazos.

Kate le sonrió y levantó una ceja, alargando la mano teatralmente hacia el sobre amarillo y sacando las cartas despacio. Estaba segura, y efectivamente había ganado.

-Já, ¡un punto para mí! - picó a Castle, mostrándoles las cartas y sus anotaciones.

-Pero... es imposible - volvió a repetir él para sí mismo, estudiando la hoja de Kate -. ¿Cómo...?

-Mmmm - respondió la detective, haciéndose la interesante, y chocó los cinco con Alexis, que estaba más que encantada de que Kate le hubiera bajado los humos a su padre.

-Creo que acaban de machacarte, papá - se burló la muchacha.

-Ha sido la suerte del principiante, ¡exijo una revancha!

-De eso nada, y te lo demuestro cuando quieras, pero ahora le toca elegir a Alexis, así que vamos a jugar al Twister.

Castle puso morritos, pero no dijo nada, incapaz de negarle nada a su niña. No le gustaba el juego que tocaba, y además sabía que era IMPOSIBLE que él resultara ganador, así que se pidió dar a la ruleta.

-Gallina - le susurró la detective mientras le sonreía, y se acercó a Alexis para ayudarla a mover la mesa para despejar el suelo y así poder extender la sábana de plástico cubierta de puntos.

Con la sangre en la cabeza, la pierna retorcida entre los brazos de Alexis y totalmente en equilibrio con el mayor peso posible apoyado en su mano y pie izquierdos, Kate era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto. Un ataque de risa que había comenzado Castle pero que, contagiado a las dos mujeres, fue el causante de que ambas cayeran al suelo y terminase la partida.

Y es que Katherine Beckett jamás olvidaría aquella mañana, esa en la que, por fin, volvió a sentirse parte de una familia.

* * *

_**Debo aclarar que no he jugado nunca al Cluedo.**_

_**-Para quienes no hayan jugado nunca: espero que más o menos os hayáis enterado ;)**_

_**-Para quienes sí hayan jugado: siento haberos aburrido explicando las instrucciones. Sobre el tema de que se repartan 3 cartas cada uno y dejen el resto una en cada habitación, pudiéndolas intercambiar es una modificación de las reglas originales que he sacado de internet. ¿La razón? Al parecer una partida de 3 jugadores se hace demasiado corta y es menos interesante porque los jugadores tienen mucha información desde el principio. Si a alguien le interesa que me pida el enlace.**_

_**Gracias a mis editoras por corregirme con paciencia y a la hermana de Caskett23A por revisar las reglas del Cluedo ;)**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Hola!**_

_**Siento el retraso, he estado liada... ¡pero ya traigo el 23!**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios y por leerme, y gracias a mis correctoras!**_

* * *

Kate se despertó sudorosa de un sobresalto en mitad de la noche, atormentada por una de sus pesadillas habituales. Se dio la vuelta en busca de su novio, que descansaba ajeno a todo, y estuvo tentada de despertarlo para que la abrazara fuerte y la calmara, pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, trató de normalizar su respiración como años atrás le había enseñado Brenda y salió sigilosamente de la cama para buscar algo con lo que secarse las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro y tomar un vaso de agua fresca.

Las pesadillas la acompañaban desde hacía años, pero estaba segura de que jamás se acostumbraría a ellas, jamás dejarían de afectarla cuando ya estaba despierta. Dormir junto a Richard había mitigado en gran parte estos episodios, pero siendo el día que era, hubiera sido estúpido creer que iba a pasar una noche tranquila. Aún así, había albergado cierta esperanza.

En el fondo se alegró de que durmiera tan profundamente, de no haberlo despertado. No era algo de lo que le gustara hablar.

Una botella de licor solía ser buena compañía para ella en noches así, pero no estaba sola, no en su casa, y aunque salir huyendo era una idea tentadora, había pasado un día demasiado bueno como para estropearlo. No, se quedaría con él.

En vez de volver a la cama, donde sabía que no haría otra cosa que dar vueltas, se acercó a la ventana del salón. El ruido de la ciudad alcanzaba su mínimo a esas horas, y la mayoría de los hogares tenían las luces apagadas. Alzó la vista al cielo con un suspiro y se quedó contemplando la luna, que ni siquiera siendo llena podía competir con la iluminación de Nueva York.

Sintió un escalofrío. Después de haberse despertado sudada y acalorada se estaba quedando fría, así que se sentó en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas y se tapó con la manta bajo la que había disfrutado de una sesión de cine unas horas atrás junto a la familia Castle.

Y en la oscuridad nocturna, se permitió llorar. Al fin y al cabo, estaba sola y era uno de esos días en los que, cada año, se dejaba derrumbarse.

* * *

Oyó cómo Richard susurraba su nombre tiempo después, pero no respondió. No era la primera vez que hablaba en sueños, y si realmente estaba despierto, no estaba segura de querer charlar. Con un poco de suerte, le daría demasiada pereza levantarse como para ir a buscarla, o se dormiría de nuevo pensando que habría ido a beber agua.

Pero no, Kate le conocía mejor y sabía que probablemente cualquier otro hombre hubiese hecho exactamente eso (y más, siendo tan dormilón como era el escritor), pero no Rick. Él se despertaría y se asustaría al no encontrarla a su lado. Al no ver la luz del baño encendida, pensaría que se había marchado... pero vería el reloj de su padre sobre la cómoda o su ropa al incorporarse y decidiría ir en su busca.

Oyó pasos que se aproximaban por el despacho. Definitivamente estaba despierto. Se secó la cara. Ya no lloraba pero si la tocaba notaría la humedad de sus mejillas.

No tardó en verla, seguía sentada en el sofá, en la misma postura, aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado de resultarle cómoda. Se acercó sin decir nada y, al verla tan tapada, la abrazó fuerte bajo la manta para tratar de transmitirle su calor.

Kate se apoyó contra su pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libres por su cara. ¿Por qué contenerlas? Con él no necesitaba fingir, no necesitaba ser la dura inspectora Beckett ni la siempre alegre Nikki. Richard Castle la quería y le ofrecía un lugar donde refugiarse. Con él podía ser simplemente Kate.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse y sus sollozos cesaron el escritor le tendió un pañuelo de la caja que descansaba en la mesita y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse estúpida por no haberlos visto antes.

-Kate...

Ella respiró profundamente y volvió a abrazarle, pero no respondió.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó en un susurro el escritor.

-Es el día de la madre - respondió, con los ojos cerrados.

Le notó suspirar y agradeció que no le hiciera más preguntas, no en ese momento. En lugar de eso optó por tumbarla a su lado y acariciarle el pelo, sabiendo que eso le encantaba y la ayudaba a dormir porque la relajaba.

-Rick - le llamó ella minutos después para asegurarse de que no se hubiera quedado dormido a su espalda. Él se levantó sobre el codo para escucharla. - Me gustaría que me acompañaras por la mañana a un sitio.

-Claro - aseguró él tranquilamente. La acompañaría al fin del mundo con tal de verla feliz. - Y ahora, ¿te apetece un chocolate caliente?

Kate le sonrió y Castle pasó por encima de ella, con cierto trabajo y torpeza, casi cayendo de bruces, haciéndola reír.

-Si es que llegas vivo al amanecer.

Él le dirigió una mirada ofendida y se dirigió orgulloso a la cocina.

-Entonces te quedarías sin una taza bien caliente de delicioso chocolate a lo Castle. ¿Podrías tú sobrevivir a eso?

* * *

El sol no tardó en alzarse, aunque ninguno de los dos volvió a pegar ojo. Kate agradeció en el alma haberle conocido pues junto a él y sus payasadas su pena se hacía menos pesada.

No pasaría de ese día, iba a empezar a sincerarse con él, contándole lo que realmente le había sucedido a su madre. Al fin y al cabo, el jueves (que tenía cita con Brenda), era la fecha tope que se había fijado a sí misma para descubrirse como inspectora de homicidios. Y los días avanzaban sin remedio.

Salieron del loft de la mano. Castle sabía que ese día ella iba a necesitar su apoyo, y estaba decidido a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Sin preguntas, sin agobios, dándole su espacio y tomando lo que fuera que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle. Y cuando pararon en una floristería y ella pidió un ramo de lilas se dio cuenta de que iba a compartir con él un momento muy importante.

Cuando Richard aparcó cerca de la entrada del cementerio donde descansaban los restos de su madre, Kate respiró hondo y salió del vehículo. Compartió una mirada con Rick y lo agarró de la mano para guiarlo a su destino. Fueron avanzando poco a poco por los angostos caminos que serpenteaban entre las tumbas.

Kate se concedió un minuto antes de comenzar:

-Se suponía que íbamos a cenar juntos mi madre, mi padre y yo, y habíamos quedado con ella en el restaurante, pero no apareció.

Richard no contestó, dispuesto a escucharla, y Kate, que jugueteaba nerviosa con el anillo de su madre con su mano libre, le sostuvo un momento la mirada.

-Dos horas después llegamos a casa, y había un detective esperándonos... el detective Raglin. Encontraron su cuerpo... la habían apuñalado.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada incrédula y horrorizada de él, que la abrazó de nuevo como había hecho hacía unas horas.

-¿Un robo? - preguntó él, soltándola para poder continuar andando. Ella enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tenía el bolso, el dinero y las joyas. Y tampoco fue una agresión sexual. Lo atribuyeron a un tema de bandas. Un desgraciado incidente. Cerraron el expediente y al asesino... nunca lo cogieron.

-Kate... - susurró él sin saber qué decir.

-Eso cambió mi vida, Rick. Yo tenía 19 años, estaba estudiando derecho, ya lo sabes. Por eso dejé la carrera.

Kate respiró profundamente antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase... pero sus palabras quedaron en su mente cuando vio a su padre de pie frente a la tumba de su madre a unos metros de ellos. Con solo levantar la vista los vería.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mi padre? - le preguntó a Rick al tiempo que se detenía y apretaba la mano de él para que dejara de avanzar.

Él la miró confuso por el cambio de tema:

-Sí, claro.

Kate señaló hacia su padre con la cabeza para hacerle entender.

-¿Me esperas aquí un segundo?

Castle le dió un pequeño apretón y retrocedió unos pasos para sentarse en un banco que acababan de dejar atrás.

Kate avanzó hasta su padre para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? - preguntó en cuanto se separaron.

Richard la vio dejar las flores y hablar con sus padres, y esperó pacientemente hasta que se aproximaron a él unos minutos después.

-Rick, este es Jim, mi padre.

-Encantado de conocerle.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero, por favor, tutéame - le pidió sonriente, contento de que su hija le presentara a un novio después de tanto tiempo. - A mi mujer le hubiera encantado conocerte... adoraba tus libros - agregó, esta vez con cierta tristeza. - ¿Comerás con nosotros?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo planes con mi madre.

-Claro, claro, entiendo. Es lógico.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Te tomo la palabra. ¿Katie, cuándo tienes libre?

-Últimamente tengo más tiempo libre, papá - le dijo, dedicándole una mirada de cautela a Castle. - Podríamos cenar cualquier noche.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso los...?

-Papá - le interrumpió ella antes de que hablase más de la cuenta -, ¿nos vamos ya? Me gustaría pasar por casa antes de ir al restaurante.

Él la miró algo extrañado por su comportamiento pero como Richard simplemente se encogió de hombros, la siguió hacia la salida.

-¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? - le preguntó Rick justo antes de separarse.

-Sí, esta noche hablaremos.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida antes de dirigirse a Jim:

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Jim. Cenaremos cuando queráis.

El padre de Kate asintió, y ambos observaron cómo Castle se montaba en su coche y se alejaba calle arriba. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija y caminaron abrazados en silencio hacia el vehículo de Jim, dispuestos a pasar juntos una fiesta que a ellos solo les recordaba una gran pérdida.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿qué me ibas a contar? - preguntó por fin el escritor aquella noche, mientras la observaba dar vueltas por la habitación desde la cama.

-¿Qué? - trató de hacerse la tonta ella. Había sido un día largo, y no le apetecía hablar demasiado.

-Esta mañana, en el cementerio.

-Ah, sí. Mmmm, ya no me acuerdo - mintió, retrasando dicha conversación. - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo que quieras saber?

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber. Es más, quiero saberlo todo.

-¿Todo? - se rió ella. - Entonces deberíamos traer provisiones porque tenemos para largo.

Él sonrió y le abrió las mantas para que se acostara a su lado.

-¿Una vida emocionante? - suspiró, sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. - ¿Echas de menos tu trabajo?

-Me mantienes... ocupada - bromeó ella, acariciándole el pecho. - No - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. - Bueno, a veces. Menos de lo que me esperaba, la verdad.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado?

Ella se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos y pudiera ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras:

-Nunca, Rick. Tú me das mucho más de lo que jamás pude imaginar. No me arrepiento en absoluto, y jamás me arrepentiré. De eso estoy segura.

-Y yo me encargaré de que no tengas motivos para arrepentirte.

Se sonrieron y Kate volvió a acomodarse.

-Entonces... ¿vas a contarme todos tus secretos?

-Oh, tengo muchos secretos... - respondió ella, con voz juguetona. - Pero sí, Rick, voy a dejarte entrar en mi vida. Lo que pasa que... Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, paciencia. ¿Podría ser?

-Claro, a tu ritmo. Puedo esperar - le aseguró, mientras hacía dibujos en su espalda. - Me alegro que me hayas contado lo de tu madre, y lo siento mucho. Ha sido un día duro - ella afirmó, y le dio un beso en el hombro. - ¿Por qué no intentamos dormir un poco? Supongo que mañana madrugas, ¿no?

-Mmm-humm.

-Vale - dijo él, alargando el brazo para apagar la luz.

-Sé que te mueres de curiosidad. Pronto.

-Pronto - repitió él, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente.


End file.
